


Freaky Friday

by Mizjammer



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom!Sephiroth, Dom!Cloud, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizjammer/pseuds/Mizjammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have any beta, and English is not my first language.<br/>If you spot some mistakes in grammar or spelling, please help point it out to me, yeah?<br/>I just want to post this soon so I can get to the juicy part >:)</p><p>Mizjammer</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As I started to wake from my sleep, I heard chirping sound of birds.

‘ _Birds? That’s strange,_ ’ I thought. Cadets are put in barrack where no animals could stand the mako stench. We don’t even have sunlight because our living space is buried down in the basement.

As I yawned and started to stretch, another weird sensation was the feeling of silk sheet. Since when I have the luxury of this rich people’s material? Half awake and without sense to think, this sheet is so comfortable I would have wrapped myself back to dream land but my sore body quickly reminded me of many assignments and mission preparations I had to do prior to next week’s SOLDIER exam.

Walking slowly towards the bathroom, I accidentally smacked my forehead at the wall. ' _Suffering Succotash!_ '' Rubbing my eyes, something is obscuring my fingers and as I push it away, I can feel hair touching my chin and my sleepy brain started to wake up more steadily. ' _I’ll have another hair cut with my Swiss knife_.'

Looking around the room, I’m not at the cadet’s barrack, but instead at a suite hotel room; from the whole decoration and the wide tall window with thick draperies that pretty much covered the room dark but surprisingly look very clear in my vision.

 _‘Zack_ _, what have you done?_ ‘ I sighed as I opened the doors one by one searching for the bathroom. After the fourth doors, I can see white tiles and shower heads and as I press the light switch, I saw some movement across the room and what I saw was, The GENERAL.

“I’m so sorry!!” I yelled as I hurriedly closed the bathroom door, and for a second I stood there like a Twin Brain just cast a paralyze magic to me, as what I heard is the General saying sorry to me, or more over-I sounded like the General. The impossible thought was even if the Silver General was as surprised as me, there’s no way he’s apologizing to a cadet who don’t know when to knock. The room was dark so it’s unoccupied.

Gathering all my guts, I opened the door one more time, really looking; it was a mirror who greeted me, with the General holding the door knob.

“How can this happened?” I said as I grab the bangs in front of me, moving the long hair behind me, started to feel the taut muscle of my pecks, the feel of long limbs, and realize how tall my vision was.

“This can’t be happening!!” and everything becomes black.

 

* * *

 

A muffled sound from the back of the room resulting me to wake up abruptly from my sleep. From my internal clock, I can estimate that it’s about dawn and thus, was the best time to sleep. So anybody who woke me up at this ghostly hour should be punished with a Bolt2 magic-repeatedly.

Reaching my hand to grab Masamune, I realized that I’m not sleeping at my usual side of the bed. In fact, it did not even feel like my Wutaian silk sheet, just some cheap fake stuff you get from the slums. Scratching the back of the head, ' _why the room was so dark?_ ' I can feel shorter hair that just poke everywhere on my palm.

 _‘Zack_ _, you son of a-_ ‘ I started to feel panic because my head felt really light as if my precious hair was cut all the way to crew cut. Though it didn’t felt sticky but the hair just spiked everywhere. After another check, I recognize the room form a hotel on Sector 1 just one block from Loveless Cinema. As we need to know every hotel in Midgar for any possible terrorist act, I’m really familiar with this particular hotel as Genesis usually stay here dragging me and Angeal for yet another uncut version of amazing Loveless.

‘ _Don’t go there._ ’

Walking slowly towards the source of the voice, I can feel that my step is quite light and the range are smaller. Adjusting my eyes, I kept walking to the light source and without any hesitation started to yell at the person who dare disturb my precious day off sleep.

“What do you think is the time... huh?!”

 _Why am I looking at myself?_ _Why did I sound like a whiny little brat? What is happening?_

Quickly I averted my eyes to look up at the mirror and glancing back at me with disbelieved was the small friend of Zack.

“What the fuck is happening here?” I yelled out loud to no one save myself who are now passed out on the bathroom floor. Safety first, checked if I have any head injuries. I rolled my eyes to look up, _no vertigo;_  I pinch my arm, _ouch;_  I pulled the ridiculous fluffy blond hair, _yeoch_. ‘ _Okay,_ _this is not a dream._ ’ Slowly crouching down, I tried to wake whoever was now inside my body.

“Hey, hey,” I said while tapping the cheekbone lightly. Although I am shocked, I need to control myself for now. “Hey!” I repeated the action again and tapped a bit harder.

“Nggh... Go away, Zack...” my old self just push my hand away before the familiar green eye opened up widely and he sit back up quickly, opening and closing his mouth at my face like a fish running out of oxygen.

“Please don’t do that,” I said thinking that I don’t even know that my facial muscle was able to do that. I usually keep my face indifferent.

‘ _Why show any emotion if it can be used to harm you?’_

“But, but, what is happening here?” he started to grab _my_  long silvery hair and I can hear that his breath are shorter, indicating a panic attack.

‘ _Oh, what the hell’_ I pulled his hands away from my hair and hug the bigger body trying to calm his mind.

“Shh... Calm down, breathe,” I said while rubbing the curtains of the hair on his back, “What’s your name again, cadet?”

“Wha...? How do you... But...?” I look at myself stuttering the words as if hoping that I can provide the answer for this problem.

“I said don’t make that kind of face. Look, I don’t know what happened, but we should go and find Zack. Calm down and tell me your name because I know you are together with him yesterday at the bar,” Did I just said all that? I usually only speak a couple of words and have my secretary deal with people. So changing the body also changes the habit?

“But I just met you yesterday, and Zack introduced us! I know that he set this up but I did’t know that it is YOU we are meeting! I need to smack his big spiky head but I don’t think that makes any difference, but as you can see, yesterday was my 16th birthday and he wanted to make me relax for the upcoming SOLDIER exam and--” he couldn’t finished whatever he was ranting as I cover his mouth with my hands. This guy is more talkative than Zack plus Kunsel.

“Name... please.” I said again slowly as if he’s deaf and he can only read my mouth.

“Strife... Cloud Strife,” he said softly as I released the pressure of my hand getting ready to close it again if he still want to continue his rants. ”... and you must be The Sephiroth...” Even I can catch the tone of hero worship without mako coursing my body.

“That I am,” I said while starting to stand up and pulling his hand too, “I’m guessing that this is a fault of wrong materia usage or bad combination of materia and Mideel homebrew beer. Do you have any idea about last night?” I walked back to the room rummaging any clothes visible for either my PHS or Cloud’s.

“Not that I aware of, Sir,” He answered while slowly following me like a chiccobo.

Sighing a bit louder, I finally get a hold of my PHS under the bed and begin to push dial 4 for Zack’s speed dial. “Please don’t call me ‘Sir’. We shouldn’t let anyone know about this or you can kiss your freedom away. Call me 'Sephiroth 'when we are alone, and 'Cloud' when we are in public.”

Zack didn’t pick up his phone. Looking at the time, it's no wonder if his snore is louder than the ringtone. “We need to change back to our clothes and go to Zack’s apartment.”

“I remember he said that he was staying at Aeris’ house yesterday because it’s closer and so he can have unlimited alcohol.” Cloud looked down at me as if afraid it was terrible news.

“He will still have unlimited alcohol even if he has Grade A mission the next day. I’m sure that he’s not that smashed,” I glanced up at him until I finally realize that he’s just wearing the hotel’s bathrobe. “Do you need help with the clothes and armor?”

I saw Cloud blushing beautifully all around the face and neck area, which made me averting my eye gaze away. It just show how innocent Cloud was if he can make my body look like that. “Anyway, get on with it. The faster we deal with it...”

“...The sooner we’ll fix this. Aye aye, Si—I mean Sephi- I mean Cloud, gaaah, this is really awkward...” he drop his head in surrender.

“Good thing we have long weekend to solve this. Now I need you to act like a General when we got out of here, so don’t ridicule me, and that’s an order.” I said while getting to the shower with the rest of what I deduced as Cloud’s clothing, judging from the sizes.

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I slowly slides down squatting on the floor and close my eyes, taking off my General mask. ‘ _What should I do? What if.. No, this has to be solved, even if I will need Hojo later..._ ’ I shuddered at the thought of having to go to Science Department with no clue how long I can get out of there, and if I will drag the poor cadet to that dreaded place.

Standing up again, I started to undressed and while I need to keep his privacy, I can’t help but glanced at the mirror and look at myself right now. Soft white skin, lean, not yet muscular upper body, strong legs, cute little... “Right, focus!” I tried my best not to look further down and just quickly get into the shower box.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still standing outside the living room when I heard the shower started in the bathroom. _‘Now what? Let’s try and call Zack again, I guess._ ’ I grabbed my phone on top of the dresser, and it just went off really loud; startling me and almost made me drop the phone. In my eyes, the phone drop really slow, like everything is in slow-motion.

“What the...don’t surprised me like that,” As I catch it, I press the receiver button without looking who the caller was, “ Yeah, who’s this?”

“Cloud? ... Hello? ... Who are you?”

“Mom?? Ah, I mean...” I just remembered that my voice was Sephiroth's low and husky tenor, not my prepubescent angel like voice.

“Why... WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE’S MY SON?!!” I took the phone as far away as possible from my ear before my eardrum are ruptured; squinting and cursing silently. ‘ _Damnit, why now of all time?_ ’

“Ahem, mom, it’s me. I caught a cold, so that’s why I sounded like this,” ‘ _fake cough cue, now_ ’. “Cough...Cough. I might getting a voice change too, haha...” I laughed awkwardly, but the sound was a rare music to my ears. I never heard the older guy laugh or even smile at all.

“Wow, you scared me from heaven to hell Cloud, Gaia, you need to take care of yourself more. Anyway, I want to call to say Happy Birthday to you darling, and that I missed you so much.”

“Oh yeah, thanks. *cough* I missed you too, mom...” As my attention all go to my conversation with mom, I didn't hear Sephiroth getting out from the bathroom.

“Is that Zack, Cloud?” Turning my head to look behind, Sephiroth grab the phone from my hand. Before I can say or even do something, he spoke to my mom like a General to a lowly cadet.  

“Zack, I need you to come here at Lovina Hotel a.s.a.p. This is emergency and I expect some explanation from your end, you hear me?” I can only slumped down covering my face while Sephiroth look at me; waiting for an answer. I could hear mom’s voice thundering from the opposite end.

“Cloud? What the hell is goin’ on here? You are at a hotel? EMERGENCY?? CLOUD, Answer me!!” I grimaced and look up at the shocked General. His mouth gaping but no sound came out.

While I’m shaking my head indicating I have no idea how to get out of this situation, Sephiroth seems to grasp at any control he can grab. And gently giggled at the phone.

‘ _Giggled? The General??_ ’ I stare at him and before I said anything, I felt his hand closing my mouth.

“Why, Mommy Strife, I’m sorry if we surprised you. You see, my friend Zack took my homework with him and I need to finish it before Monday. So we are meeting in _front_ of the hotel.” He lies smoothly with confidence. Bringing his index finger in front of his mouth now, I understand that he wanted me to shut up.

“Oo...kay, you really sound like my boy without his accent, but who are you?” 

“Well, we are a bunch of boys whose voice haven’t change yet. Even our friends made mistakes distinguishing us.”

“Well, you use this sophisticated words and all. I can mark my boy's accent from ten yards! You must be one of my son’s friend. I only ever heard about Zack. Or about his hero, Sephiroth. He’s the reason why Cloud move to Midgar, ah, never mind that...” She gave a sigh, “I’m so glad then ... He’s quite a loner wolf back here in Nibelheim. You must be a good boy.” 

“Thank you, Ma’am ... I will give the phone back to Cloud.” As he handed the phone back to me; his face was a curious face, as if he's appraising me.

“Mooom, please don’t yell without knowing anything. I’m so embarrassed.” I whispered while facing the other way so he couldn't eavesdropped.

“What’s wrong with worrying about my one and only son?? You should be glad I didn’t immediately book a ticket to Midgar!”

“I know you are joking when you said that, but please don’t do that. I’m fine, and I can take care of myself here. I got couple of friends, you know.” Even if Zack was my only friend, but he represent a lot more then anyone in busy cold town of Midgar.

“All right then, call your mom once in while! Tifa also said hello.”

As I heard Tifa’s name, my eye twitch a bit. As much as I don’t want to get associated too much with the emotional girl, she at least remembered my name and we even made some promises before I left. Hoping that her action didn’t raise any false hope to mom; like trying to match the both of us, I keep my reply short.

“I will call you soon when I got any news about my exam, alright? Bye” And with that, I close my phone and exhale loudly. “Phiuh, that was close, but you are really good at acting. For a while, I thought you were only sixteen!”

“We are trained to be able to imitate anyone and animals sound too. It’s one of our codes for war zone, or if we are dealing with people outside of Shinra.  It’s a part of 2nd class SOLDIER training.”

“Wow, must be interesting to be able to do that, I think if the 1st class retire from SOLDIER, they still can become actors!” Hearing my reply, his face changed to became gloomier, then he just scoffed.

“Heh, probably. I knew someone who could become one, knowing the whole play and all that attitude...” he more or less just muttered at the end of the sentence but I can hear him clearly.

“Zack doesn’t act like a diva as far as I know... He’s more like a puppy. A big sloppy one!”

He just laugh a bit before shaking his head, saying nothing. Seeing that his mood kinda drop, I tried to change the topic to a lighter one, so I stirred the conversation back to mom.

 “I... I’m sorry my mom, is kinda... overprotective.” I said feeling blood rushed to my cheeks as I remember how loud mom yelled at him.

“It’s over. It's my fault too. I shouldn’t rushed. Anyway, go on. Take a shower and we’ll have breakfast first before going to Sector 5.” He walked toward the phone and started to perused the menu.

“May... be, we can checkout and eat outside? I didn’t bring any cash with me, and room service must be expensive...” I tried not to bring too much Gil; to keep myself from spending too much. As a single mom, she always created something from scratch and teach me how to save money too. Thankfully, the good habit stayed with me.

“Consider that as my apologies. Your mom could get heart attack if I didn’t control the situation faster. As far as she know, her son was staying with another man at a hotel. She must be freaking out.” He chuckle a bit.

What a difference a small smile can change someone’s face! I recognized my face back as Sephiroth’s facial expression changed softer. Before, I’m scared to see my own face so rigid and so serious. It didn’t look like me at all!

“Thanks, and er, you should smile a bit more too. I don’t want any frown when I got my body back.” I gave him a big grin.

He look at me blankly, and with a little pout, just look away to the wall. ”I ... get some shower so we can get our body back to who it belong”

What he didn’t know was that I could see his ear a bit red. So the silver General can feel shy too? Who would’ve known! Picking up the rest of Sephiroth’s armor, I quickly went inside the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

I couldn’t believe myself. The Cold Silver General, Demon of Wutai, joking with a cadet. ‘ _Maybe my guard came down a bit because I’m inside the cadet’s body._ ’ But when I saw Cloud’s smile on my face, I admit that I looked better too. Maybe that kind of expression are limited only for my lover, if I want to get one.

I pick up the internal phone and press the room service’s number; my eyes darted back to the mirror on the vanity. If I remembered correctly, the boy was very shy and timid. What I saw back on the mirror, was a cold, distant blue eyes. ‘ _Let’s try smiling again_ ’ as I forced a crack on my face, the server from room service picked up the phone.

"Lovina hotel room service. How can I help you?" a server said from the other end.

“Ah, I would like to order a Wutaian breakfast, omit the natto. Also... assortment of pastries available. One espresso, and a pot of orange pekoe tea. Room 707.” A smirk here, ‘ _hmm, doesn’t suit this boy yet_ ’

“Well noted, er, son... If I may ask, how are you going to pay for it?”

“Put the tab on Shinra Electric Company by the name of Sephiroth.” A sweet smile now, ‘ _ugh, I’m gonna throw up._ ’

“Look, son, are you playing a prank? I work in this place for more than 2 years, and you don’t sound a bit like him. So you can put that phone down, and call your parents if you are hungry”

The smile was wiped clean from my face “What do you mean I didn’t sound like -” before I could finished my sentence, the server hang up the phone. ' _That bastard, you can kiss your fat tip good bye!'_ My cursing ends there as a grumbling sound came up from the stomach area. Hungrier than a hellhound on diet, I walked towards the bathroom and knock the door.

“Cadet, are you finished? I need you to order some food. That nasty wretch, at least he can ask for my ID number... Cadet?” I heard no answer from inside, but I could hear the water running. Maybe if I call him a bit louder. “Cloud?”

“Nggh!” a hissing sound erupted from inside.

“ ... What? Hey, are you alright?” I said while knocking the door again, “I’m coming in!”

Opening the door and letting the steam go out, I can see him slouching against the wall and breathing hard inside the shower box, his cheeks flushed a bright pink, and I knew what just happened three seconds ago.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any beta, and English is not my first language.  
> If you spot some mistakes in grammar or spelling, please help point it out to me, yeah?  
> I just want to post this soon so I can get to the juicy part >:)
> 
> Mizjammer


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to Explicit as it will become raunchy from now on O:)

[15 minutes ago]

Putting all the leather armor and boots down on the bench I glanced at my hands, which was so long and gigantic. I gradually turned my gaze to the reflection on the mirror, exploring Sephiroth’s striking physique.

‘ _This is the figure of my hero, and right now, this is me_.’

As the only kid with single mom in Nibelheim, other kids either don’t give a damn about me or they annoyed me to hell. The situation didn’t change after I was accepted as a cadet for SOLDIER program. Because of my feminine stature, the other peers keep bullying me all the time. The only thing that keeps me survive until now is the one and only General Sephiroth.

It was the time of Wutai war, I was 6 years old. The war dragged on as Shinra was having a difficulty to stand on their ground; being so far from Midgar headquarter and with minimal amount of soldiers and infantrymen that are willing to be deployed far from their family. Out of nowhere, a genius in tactics and a mean warrior erupted to solve the prolonged problem.

I didn’t understand anything about war as a kid, but soon the news was all about it, and I started paying attention about him. Even though the war lasted for 8 years, I believed it’s because of Sephiroth that the war ended sooner. Call me a fan boy, but I got all the news I can get my little hands on and collected them into clipping book.

Black and white pictures were the most I could get; and if I’m lucky, I could get the color one from the glossy gossip magazine someone left on the table at the inn. It was never a close up though. I guess Sephiroth doesn’t like his picture taken. So I’m so excited to be able to explore and eat my heart out admiring the beautiful body from a closer range.

I started with my right hand, tracing the cheek (so smooth!), slowly moving down to the collar bone and felt the skin. All of a sudden, a naughty thought past by my mind.

I unfasten the sash around my waist and gently take the robe off the shoulder, as if I’m stripping for someone. I changed my expression trying to impersonate the one Sephiroth posed for the cadet recruitment poster; like the only one I got at my room in Nibelheim.

That glowing green eyes, looking back at me, made me move closer to the mirror to examine it. ‘ _His eyes are so unique. It’s like cat’s_...’ A sensual sensation rose from my belly, turning me on. The pupil dilated to cover the green eyes.

‘ _It’s a_ s _hame I don’t have enough time to indulge on it._ ’ I spun around taking my eyes off the mirror and strode towards the shower area.

I let the bathrobe fell down on the floor as I entered the shower box; turning the shower on to the right temperature, and pull the handle up to maximum so that the stream of water hide any voice I might produce. I could feel myself contracted and my breathing got really heavy. Uncertain for a moment, finally I moved my hands down, using only the fingertips to lightly stroke the skin; travelling south to a perky nipple, the other going lower.

“Ah...” I groaned mutely, feeling ticklish. Even my moan was so lewd, it’s like listening to Sephiroth himself masturbating and I’m peeping at him. This was a violation of privacy towards the general, but my mind was so topsy-turvy I couldn’t think straight. Every touch on my sensitized skin felt really good and create more feeling to the heavy _bratwurst_ down between my thighs.

‘ _Only this one time_...’

Carefully I wrapped my right fingers around the base of the throbbing organ, eyes closed; I dare not look down, I just wanted to feel—and by gods, it felt amazing. I played with myself before; started from curiosity, based on what I heard from the other infantrymen on break time. It felt good, but this was a whole new level of stunning bliss. The member felt so thick and hot, not to mention it pulsed so lively it’s near aching.

Using my thumb to smear the pre-cum around the head, I could hear slick sound echoed in sync with the sound of running water as I moved my hand along the long shaft, up and down leisurely. As my panting gets heavier, I turn around so my back was against the wall; my left hand swept the moistened skins over the chest.

‘ _M’ so closed_...’ I felt so on edge I can’t even open my eyes.

“...oud?” vaguely an angelic voice called my name; I thought I must have arrived at Valhalla, the kingdom of Odin. I ignored the distracting sound, focusing on the pleasure pooling on the nether part of my body and the monotone movement of my hand.

As my desire gradually rising, I tried to cover my mouth with my other hand; my body trembled with every surges of heavenly ecstasy--only to be smashed down to earth by a loud knock on the door.

_‘Shit, he must’ve heard me_!’ and my body choose that time to came—hard; white viscous seeds spurting onto my chest and ran down to my abdomen.

“Nggh!” I hissed at the tingling sensation washing all over my nerves; my body trembling endlessly.

“ ... What? Hey, are you alright?” at that question, my awareness came back to me. ‘ _What should I do_?!’ I heard another rap on the door. Quickly I washed away the evidence of my wrongdoing, calmed my breath with long deep inhalations; but before I recovered, I heard him said “I’m coming in!” and the door was broke open!

 

* * *

 

Swinging the door open, I let the steam out of the shower and my eyes examine the floor for blood or if Cloud fainted again. With relief, I saw that the floor is clean. Then I spot him slouching against the wall and breathing hard inside the shower box, his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

“You... what do you think you are doing,” I said as I opened the glass door and turn off the tap. A strange sweet smell waft out and enveloped me.

Looking at Cloud’s disheveled state, I could only think of one thing that just happened. He just abused my body--for pleasure! Even I have enough control to know that it was wrong and turn down the chance when I had it. In my denial state, the image of white porcelain skin, pink lips, floated back again to my memory. I shake my head, quickly erasing the image, shuddering from the electric current all the way down to my package.

 “Hhh... It’s just that... your body are too... too perfect... I--” he said shivering with cold because of temperature changed. He tucked his chin down, covering his body with long damp silvery hair; but I could see that he’s still stiff down there. I averted my eyes and reached for a big towel from the rack outside.

“Cover up with this,” I said and threw the towel at him. “You do understand that we’re in trouble now, right? We don’t have time for this kind of stuff. Hell, we don’t even know what the cause of all this yet, but you have the gall to use... used my body!” I hate how my voice has changed, my body trembling with bodily desire.

Where's my self-control? Why it was so easy for me to feel the basic carnal urged. Then I thought about the sweet smell, and realized that Cloud are releasing pheromones from my sated body; body that are designed to enchant women and also men, for reproductive reason. Damn Hojo; that perverted old man!

“Sephiroth,” he said finally after a long lull, “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I... I look up to you; worship you, even. And this is like dream came true, for me to be able to feel and be one with you. This is my only chance. When we discovered how to exchange our body back, I will regret it if I didn’t do anything,” he said shyly.

_“You must be one of my son’s friends. I only ever heard about Zack_ _, o_ _r about his hero: Sephiroth. He’s the reason why Cloud move to Midgar, ah, never mind that...”_

I was reminded by how this teen regards me as his ‘hero’. That I was the reason why he left the only family he got just to chase me all the way here. This kind of loyalty, quite rare now, melted my cold mask. 

After Genesis and Angeal ‘left’, I busied myself with work and pay no attention to anything else. Everything seems unimportant with my best friends and lovers gone astray. So of course my sexual frustration seeping out of every pore of my skin just makes my limit shattered.

“This is not fair” I said while I tore open the shirt I’m wearing.

“Wait, what are you doing?” he said taken aback.

 “Get even,” I said as I strode towards Cloud, my hands grabbed his wet hair, forcing the taller body to lower his face and without further ado--I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

_I must be dreaming_

_All my life I've been in love with you,_ _now you are here, I can't believe it's true._

 _In my dreams I've kissed your lips of wine,_ _now all at once I find you're really mine._

 _The way that I feel_ _is so heavenly, too good to be real_ _ity_ _._

 _When you're next to me I'm so afraid_ _that I'm fast asleep so don't wake me up,_ _let me dream if I'm dreaming._

 

* * *

 

The kiss was hot, so hot that it roused me from my lull, his small body pressing my back to the cold frigid tiles behind me. I moaned to the small mouth who kissed me.

 _“I heard that he’s a great kisser,”_ Zack once said to me.

At that time, I could only imagined how I would feel if I get the chance to be kissed by the General. The thing was, when I opened my eyes, what I see is myself -- kissing me.

It's a mix feeling.

Taking me away from my musing, I can feel small hands wrapped around my wrist and suddenly I was pulled out of the bathroom straight to the living room. Apparently Sephiroth don’t like the hard tiles there as he roughly threw me down belly first to the plush beige carpet and pounced on top of me.

“Stay still,” he said, grabbing both of my wrists behind my back, and pulled the scarf from the cadet’s uniform. With that, he tied my hands tightly. “I will finish this fast.”

While he stripped himself out of the belts and pauldron, he continued to rub his crotch to the crack of my butt. I can feel his erection through his pants now, getting harder and harder, stroking deep into mine; creating frictions from the tough jeans that just increased my pleasure.

One by one, he attached the belts on his ankles unto mine, and lastly, the knee belt on my neck, giving a mocking smirk and said, “The collar suits you.”

Burned with anger and shame, I just blurted out, "Did you mean it is suitable for you? This is your own body anyway," I said, turning my head and glared at him.

He spanked me with another belt on his hand, grabbed a bunch of long hair until my chin was lifted high up the floor. “You should feel lucky I don’t want to hurt my own body, but you are welcome to feel it. It will recover anyway,” he said, breathe hot on my ear.

“What do you mean?” I said, confused.

“The mako inside my body will always generate new cells into any part of my body that was injured. It’s only physical though, so no help if you got mental issue,” he said while pulling a rope between the belts on my ankles and turn me around.

Although I would be embarrassed to no end if this is done by someone else, I felt more aroused by his eyes than reading a porn magazine or hear any obscene stories. Pre-cum oozed out of my slit, while Sephiroth assessed his work and stripped off his pants.

With every second that passed, I could feel every nerves twitched. I knew that he wanted to destroy me, makes me surrender, to make me give up -- to make me let go of all inhibitions -- but he will be surprised by how unyielding a Nibelheimer could be. I just need the right time -- provided I have the chance.

He strutted slowly and stood just above my face, where I could see the sparkle of the clear liquid trickling; the only sign of his arousal, for his face was impassive.

“Pleasure me, cadet,” he said and sat down on top of my chest, until my own cock bobbed right in front of my face.

Being restrained and commanded like that was excruciating in the best possible way. But I must not let him know I was thinking like that.

More than that, I never give a blowjob before, let alone giving my first to my own? How ironic was that? When I stay silent and did nothing, he pressed my nostril and when I need to inhale and opened my mouth, he just thrust his cock deep inside.

“You will not bite your own member, right?" he said, all but purring soft words.

Saliva running down the side of my mouth, I surrender and gently swallowed and suck a bit, tasting my own pre-cum; and all I could tasted was sex and urgency. I could feel the throb of his hot, long slim penis. As he release his finger from my nose, Sephiroth breathe heavily, his eyes drooping, and he moved his hips back and forth while I licked at the head and occasionally nipped, making him shuddered with more erotic pleasures.

“Unnh, yeah, that’s good... keep going...“ he said and moved his hands to grab my hair again, tugging to encourage deeper suction from me. As I continue to swallow, I realized that I don’t have a gag reflex. The tip of his member slid down further, and when I gave it a massage from my throat, it burst right there--choking me with semen.

He stay still for a moment, eyes rolling up, trembling on top of me, enjoying every waves of orgasm. Then after it became softer, he pulled it out of my mouth while I grasp for breathe, and some semen dribbled down my left cheeks.

“Already?" he said, "We shouldn’t waste any of this,” he collected the drops with his fingertips and smeared it on top of my lips.

The smell of my own cum, added with his husky voice; were the final straw. I just wanted to rip the damn scarf, pushed him down and do him right there. All of a sudden, I can move my hand, and his face changed. Turned out, I just did that – tore the scarf and pushed him down -- my hands on top of his shoulder.

“How...?” I said, confusion clearly written on my face -- and his too.

“Guh! Let me go!” he said, struggling and kicking his feet, but as I’m bigger than him (Hell, everybody is bigger than Cloud Strife!), he couldn’t shove me off of him.

With one hand, I grabbed his hands in front of his belly and with the other free hand, released the belts on my ankles and did the same thing what he did to me.

"Karma is a bitch, is it not, Love?" I said and kissed him with lips smeared with semen.

“Ugh! Wait until I’m free of all this!” he said with gusto, and then his face contorted with terror as he swallowed some of the seeds.

"You'll need a bit of luck. I'm not happy to say this, but I'm not so strong," I said, grimace painted on my face. He was still trying to free himself when I hold his legs and open it.

“Don’t do this,” his lips were pressed tightly into a thin line.

“As I said before, take the chance while you have it,” using the remnants of the sperm on my face, I rubbed it on the puckered hole.

He looked at me in disbelief, wriggling away from the tip of my finger and said, "You would not dare. You will give your virginity to anyone? Aakh ..." he moaned when I press a fingertip into the hole, and gently massaging.

“I... fooled around with myself, teens and their hormones, huh? I’m not as innocent as you think. So if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare you, because you know...” I said while looking down at the seeping cock, ready to plunge, "... you are a lot in the XL department. Wouldn't want to hurt you, Love,". With a bit of exploration, I found the prostate gland and gently rubbed it.

His response; was superb.

His eyes widened, face flushed all the way to the neck, mouth gaping and then, a low long moan emitted from his beautiful mouth. Clearly this was his first time to feel the sweet spot.

“Feels good huh? That’s one of my favorite. And when I massage it this way...” I make small repeated movement, and his soften member became erected again. “Why, hello, you,” I said smiling down.

“Fuck! .... sshh, aaakh....” breathlessly, he closed his eyes, hissing and squirming to my ministrations.   

While my hand was busy down there, I kiss my lips at all the erogenous zones I imagine I have: the area behind the ear, licking the vein on the neck, whispered 'I love you' again and again, gave a bite here and there, suck the nipples, while my other hand touched and glided the skin everywhere I could reach, tracing lightly. When I’m looked back at him, boy, Sephiroth was a beautiful wreck. He didn’t even realize I've put in three fingers inside the warm hole.

I smeared the viscous liquid that keep oozing out from his slit all over to the head of my cock and down the long shaft, my eyes now staring at _Bratwurst,_ my personal nickname to this beautiful cock, making sure I covered every part of it as much as I can. As I lined the head of the penis in front of the hole, I said to him, “I wouldn’t put it in unless you said the word.”

The temptation to just plunge and thrust to abandon was so big my body was shaking as I controlled myself to stay still. As much as I want to do this, I want him to enjoy it, to want it too, to make love with him as my lover.

Panting and sweating profusely, he closed his eyes tightly and said, “Over my dead body...”

When he blurted those words, I could hear the sound of my heart, my dream – my love — fractured, and then shattered to thousand tiny pieces. I know that he wouldn’t have any feeling to me, I know this was an act of rape, and I know I don’t want the act of sex to happen that way.

I could feel my desire vanished straight away -- the mood soured. I stand up and went to the bathroom to clean myself and get dressed. When I walk back to the living room, his eyes are closed, body all stiff and tense. When I touched his ankle, he gasped and jerked awake, opening his eyes as I quietly released him from the bindings.

He just eyed me warily while rubbing his ankle and wrist, releasing the circulation.

“Why?”

A simple word with veiled questions, why let him go when I already have him tied down, why not get it over and done with. _Why_?

“It must be... because I love you, and I—“ I choked, tears start trickling down slowly as I confessed one more time, probably the last time I will say it – and really mean it – “I want you to want it too.”

With that I ran out of the hotel room.

 

* * *

 

When I heard his confession once again, I began to regret what I said. Deep down, unconsciously; I also want it. The sign was there, if I don't want it, I will not be able to raise anything, be it my desire -- or my penis. Hojo's treatment ensured it. So when I saw the tears down his cheeks, I quickly sat up to grab him, but he's too fast! And by the time I finished dressing, I have no clue where he is. 

I scowled as I felt the wet spot on the clothes, pants, sleeves, the crotch area. I don’t have time to find anything, he might have the body of the General, doesn’t mean he has the skill, or the power to protect himself. I know a lot of people would want my power, and they will do all means to get it, so I need to find him fast. I recalled the time where he ripped the scarf like a piece of paper, maybe Cloud just didn’t know the limit of his strength, about the strength of the mako inside his body. Hopefully he has enough training to do any fighting if it was required.

While I walk out of the hotel room pocketing the key card, I spotted a janitor room. Making sure that nobody was around, I open it and saw a clean overall uniform and decided to change into it. I’d rather wearing clean dry clothes than running with wet clothes. As I walked out the hotel and donned a hat to hide the magnetizing hair,  it was still early, about 5 am outside. The road was empty, but not from slum rats. Literally or figuratively.

' _Might as well go to find Zack and have him help me find Cloud.'_ I’m sure I would hate it to explain all these to Zack. I’m not a man who like to use words, usually all was done with action. Words are for people like Reeve, the President, or Genesis. They can play with it – manipulate it. Mind musing, my feet ran while my eyes looked around every alley. I tried to sharpened my ears, to hear any sounds, any changes of atmosphere. But alas, this is the unenhance body, I couldn’t do anything.

 _‘How frustating was that? How does he felt every time he wanted to do something but can’t?’_ And even when he could, he _wouldn’t_ do it. He’s a hero with honour on a par to Angeal.

Long time ago, people would jump on the chance to dominate me. This has become an recurring event all through out my life. Starting from Hojo, to scientists, to colleagues, to subordinates, to the higher-ups. It was what made me jaded and have no care about the world. Until I met my two best friends, who would then became my lovers; and later, abandoned me. Even with them, I never submit.  

‘ _Did he has friends? From his mom, she only mentioned Zack...and me._ ’ 

I stopped running and panted, hands on my knees, taking my time to normalize my breathing. I felt really normal; sweating, panting, but normal. I looked at his palm, it was rough with calluses. ’ _He must’ve started sword_ kata _,_ ’ and I imagined his touch, so caring and gentle as if that is his way of touching other people or himself -- with love.

What made me reject him before? He didn’t force it on me like those people, imposing and raping and laughing at the same time.

“ _I love you_...” he whispered those words -- those alien words -- repeating it again and again while he gently kissed me. My body instantly shivered as my memory threw me back at those frail moment.

He adores you.

 _He just desired your body_.

He admires you.

 _He just want revenge of what you did to him_.

He _loves_ you!

_But you just violated his mouth, didn’t you?_

Shaking my head and groaned, I pushed away the negative thoughts. I’m never sympathetic. I treated people like rubbish, like how they treated me.

‘ _Get even,_ ’ I scoffed.

I thought what I'm doing was right. I didn't care before, just taking and taking, never gives back. When he just give 100 % -- and never asked for return.  

I placed my hands on my cheeks and slapped myself. “I have to say sorry to him, and try again--to get even.”

And start running again.  


	5. Chapter 5

I ran out of the hotel area, to the back alley and all the way around the reactor of sector 4. Mako never smelled so foul, or is this because of the abilities that I acquire since I was in his body? I didn't even sweat after running hard, sprinting like a gazelle running away from fear, from their predator.

Well, I’m trying to survive here. A minute longer in that room and I would burn with shame and anger. Just the mentioning of the room made tears threatened to come out. I quickly pressed my eyes with my wrist. I felt that I was very emotional, like I'm in a hormone roller-coaster. I need to find Zack, or I would really go mental. ‘ _Where am I actually_?’ I turned myself around to try to identify the area. My eyes landed at a book shop that I usually visit when I was on my patrol duty. Another turn and I'll be near sector 5, hopefully Zack was still there at Aeris’ house.

Faintly, I heard the sound of breaking glass. Someone would be so drunk or so stupid to walk around the slums at this time – that includes me, particularly if they sounded like helpless girl. I stood there for a moment and then decided to turn back to help whoever that is. After running back for a moment, I could hear the girl yell out loud.

“Don’t come near me!”

I hastened my pace and soon encountered a group of seven brawny men surrounding the girl. I couldn't saw the face, these guys were quite big. I gulped. 

"Let her go!" I shouted at the group, hoping that sounding like the General could help repel the thugs away. Some of them spin to see what is bothering them and initially looked scared when they saw me, but since I was outnumbered, they become bolder. I kept my face impassive to hide the fact that I’m quite unnerved. We practiced fighting and how to defend ourselves but it was all theory or in a controlled situation. Here, I cannot predict what would happen.

“Ooo? Lookie here, ya thenk yer a hero, huh? *hic* Hey guys, let’s give ‘im a punch or two!” One of them said. Despite standing 5 feet away I could smell alcohol on their breath.

‘ _Well,_ _this should be easy if they were drunk_ ,” I thought while getting ready to launch an attack. I collected all the pent-up anger and sexual frustration and channeled it into my fighting spirit. One nearby thugs began to attack with a baseball bat, I immediately squat to avoid his attack and pounce towards his waist and using my body weight, slam his head against the wall. I cringed when I heard the sound of cracking bone. He slouched down to the ground.

‘ _One down, seven to go..._ ’

After seeing one of their friends lying on the ground they began to attack simultaneously. Fortunately Hand to Hand demonstrate tactics to deal with such attacks. First, attack one of the most muscular to undermine their morale, remember to look around, hit the vital point, and keep counting. Continual bullied was also very helpful in this situation, they teach you to keep calm and continue to try to knock down any enemy who could still sand and walk.

Leaping towards them before they recover from the shock, I tackle the beefiest gangster by a low side kick on his shin, and l could hear a scream in agony. While he’s crouching, I strangled him with my forearm on his neck against the wall. Hearing a yell from behind, I turn back and gave the running guy a back kick which landed right on his chest. Another crack and he was thrown back squirming on the ground and then collapsed. ‘ _Six._ ’ I waited until the brute on my hand passed out as well before releasing him. ‘ _Five._ ’

I need to decrease my strength, I'm afraid that I would kill them in one hit because of the power that I didn’t know its limits. If I could simply ripped a scarf like it’s a piece a paper unconsciously, what about human? While I'm busy musing and battling with the rest of the hooligans who still don't know when to give up, the sound of a scream from behind me made me alert but it was too late. With an impact, I felt a pricking pain in my lower back section. I stared behind me; apparently the one hoodlum that I kicked used a swiss knife and stabbed me. I hit his face with my elbow, hold his head from above and with all my might throw him to the wall.

I recalled when Sephiroth said that his body would recover fast because of the Mako; I gather my courage and with no hesitation pulled the knife out. It stung and bleeds a little, but the next moment I could feel the feeling of the flesh stitching back. As I recovered, I just realized that nobody attacked me although I could hear the battle was still on. When I looked up, I saw a girl in orange dress was beating up the thugs who were still conscious with an iron rod.

“You... Aeris?!” I recognized that hair, that face. Zack showed me her photo practically all the time he has the chance.

“Why are you so weak, Sephiroth? You should be able to handle this with ease! Cure!” she said all these in one breath, multitasking with beating the brute away from me and curing me at the same time.

The magic hit my body and it felt very hot in the injured area. Certain that I was fully healed I put myself back into the battle area, separating the girl from the bandits. I jumped and using the gravity that is pulling me down, punch the nose of the criminal who have started to pull out a gun. It fell down but before I swipe it away, his friend who was nearby took it and started to aim at me. I dodged to the side before he fired it with lightning speed, grabbed his forearm with my left hand and twist his wrist with my right hand, making him yell and drop the gun. I then kicked him in the face to knock him out. Cadets were trained with weapons during their first 2 years, and seizing weapons have become our daily activities. While I have the knowledge and speed to do it, I didn’t have the strength to be able to knock the other cadets.

This thing called Mako was amazing. I felt very powerful, like I would be able to conquer the world.

"Who's next? You're messing with the wrong person at the wrong time," I said glaring at the direction of the remaining bastards who started to retreat after hearing Aeris said Sephiroth name.

"Th ... he ... he's a monster!" One of them screamed and fled. The others also followed suit and leave their friends who are still out cold. I sighed and turned to look at Aeris. She just stared at me and gave a weak smile. Her gesture was a bit distant, if not awkward.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, right? Where is Zack?" I bombarded her with questions.

"Whoa, hold your horses, mister. Zack was out looking for you. He left me at home and I woke up alone. And I ended up here." Aeris said while patting her dress to clean it from dust and exhaled.

“You skipped what happened from when you leave your house until you met me now.” I said dryly.

“We got Mr Talkative today. Usually you just mumble -- or scoffed.”

“That didn't answer my question. I was on my way to your house when I heard you scream. It’s a good thing that we met now because Sephiroth and I, we’ve got some trouble.” I said while walking out of the alley to the main road. I could now see people coming out of their house and are starting their day.

“’Sephiroth and I’...you said?” She asked with her eyes trailing at me.

 “Actually... I’m Cloud,” her eyes grew bigger as I continue, “Something happened yesterday night. Our souls are switched due to an unknown reason. We just woke up like this today.”

“Wow, really... So that’s why the Lifestreams where restless,” she muttered the last words. “It was nice to meet your soul, Cloud, though it would be better if I could meet the real you.” She offered me her hand.

Shaking my head, I took her hand and shake it.

“Oh, you are serious huh?” she look ated me with surprised look.

“What do you mean? I’d never --”

“Sephiroth is left-handed. Just now you automatically use your right hand to shake hands with me. I’m sorry, I thought you – or Sephiroth-- were drunk and start to spout gibberish.” She cut me and gave an apologetic smile.

I gave her a small laugh. No wonder Zack is head over heels with her. She’s smart and witty too, the type of girl who could handle Zack well.

"Did you bring your PHS? Let us call Zack and meet." I said, watching the road that began to get more crowded.

“Sure,” she fished her phone out and start dialing. “So where is the real Sephiroth?”

“I...actually, I left him at the hotel. I don’t know if he’s still there or not.” I said guiltily. “We should’ve stick together.”

“We just need to call them then, _ne_?” she said, cocking her head to a side, waiting for Zack to pick up the phone. “Hmmmm, strange... He didn’t pick up.”

“What should we do then...?” I hate wasting time here, standing and do nothing. As I shift my weight from one leg to the other, an idea came up. “Aeris, try to call him again, let’s see if I can locate them.”

“You can do that? How?” she asked but she did what I’ve told her.

“Sephiroth’s body contained a lot of Mako in it, making him kinda super human or something. From what I could assume, his senses were enhanced. I will try to concentrate and pinpoint the sound of the ringing phone with my hearing.”

“Okay, it’s dialing...”

I closed my eyes. Slowly I turned my body so I could hear from all direction. I could hear a faint monotone sound of PHS, it was quite closed, in the direction of sector 2. I opened my eyes and nod at her. 

“Well? You got some clue?”

“This is gambling, but better than doing nothing. Are you coming, or you want to stay?”

“How can you leave a lady alone? Of course I’m coming with you,” she said, already walking toward the alley that connected this sector to the next sector.  

I sighed and shake my head. So persistent. “Alright. Let’s mosey!”

Hidden away at the top, in the framework of the upper plate building, two pairs of eyes watched the two figures walk away from their visibility.

“Soul swapping? This is getting interesting.”

 

* * *

 

Zack couldn’t believe his luck.

First, he successfully lured Sephiroth to get out of his hermitage and took him out for a few rounds of beer. Secondly, it happened on Cloud's birthday. He even introduced each other. He especially set this match for Cloud, knowing about how Cloud idolized Sephiroth.

After a few awkward and somewhat embarrassing moments from Cloud, all went well until Sephiroth saw the science department staff. His mood just went downhill and he was getting ready to go home. Suddenly everything was dark and suddenly everything was bright again. It feels like only a blink, and Sephiroth vanished from their sight.

Cloud who was already drunk thought that Sephiroth used the materia to slip away and he seemed disappointed. After a few moments, he walked out the back door, saying that he needed air. Zack thought that the blond was upset and he was trying to hide it. So he waited and drank, some of his colleagues came to the bar, he chatted with them, drank, and waited. But both Cloud and Sephiroth never returned. After an hour, he decided to walk back to Aeris' house.

They had some great time alone, Aeris' mom was out for her sewing club gathering (lucky number three!), and after spending some time, they went to sleep. Or actually, she went to sleep. Aeris looks somewhat distracted and not in the mood for some 'action' while Zack was too worried at that stage. He was a bit drunk before, but walking alone made him sober up. He checked his PHS for any call or text, but nothing came. It was one o'clock in the morning, and he forced himself to sleep.

He dreamed that night; a rare dream about a mentor who defected. In the dream, the dark hair mentor told him to come to sector 1, to help someone in need. He didn't really understand why. But the last thing he heard was, _'Please take care of him. Please continue to take care of Sephiroth._ ' And he felt a strong hand patted his head.

And he woke up. 

That alone was enough to make him fully awake and dressed. He made sure there are nothing left behind. Looking at his beautiful lover– she’s still sleeping soundly, he regretted that he could not finish his stay date with Aeris as it should, but he was sure she would understand.

After planting a small kiss at her forehead, he gently and silently walked down the stairs to the first floor. He remembered not to run. It has cause Aeris' mom to ran out of her room with a broom on his first time staying there. Trying not to laugh from the memory, he opened the front door and instantly faded into the dark night. He ran and jump over obstacles as quickly as possible. What happened to the General? What actually happened last night? He could only find out when he arrive there.

On his way, he saw a figure running down the aisle with a gray overall. Suddenly his mind recognized it as his General, the gesture, the way he ran, but why is he so small? So he stopped and jumped down from the building right in front of men in overall. As soon as he landed, he was greeted by a sharp kick from this mysterious man. The First class SOLDIER avoid the attack easily - the man was not that fast- but he was attacked on almost all vital points that the guy could reach with his short hands. This man attacked with a mind to kill. Is he a part of AVALANCHE? He fought well.

"Whoa, hey, calm down, dude," he said casually, trying to pry the guise of the little guy. Then suddenly, all motion ceased.

“Zack?” he said, still in his combat stance, a stance that would be perfect if there was a seven-foot long katana in his hand. He was familiar with that voice, and then his opponent opened his hat.

“Cloud??” Zack said, “What happened? Why...but that stance? No way....Seph?” There’s no way Cloud could mimic the stance perfectly. Zack might act like a carefree guy, but that doesn’t mean he’s an idiot. He knows his general’s combat stance from anywhere and no one can copy it, even Angeal or Genesis.

The smaller man dropped his hands down, and looked relief. “Thanks Shiva,” he said, and fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you say that you are just hungry?" Zack said in disbelief.

"I've told you again and again. Cloud does not have Gil in his wallet. I never bring gil - my name is usually sufficient; the hotel will not sell food to me because I look like - and I quote - one of the child prostitutes in Hinataya. Most of the food stores open at eight in the morning... I'm famished, Zack," I said, staring at Zack from my position.

He looked at me back with his mouth open.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sephiroth? I've never seen you like this. Tetchy Sephy, yeah, but Whiney Sephy?" Zack said, trying to stifle his laugh.

I tried my best to give him my deadliest scowl, but I know with Cloud’s big beady eyes, the threat was empty. My glower could be as deadly as a chiccobo.

I'm currently laying down with my head on Zack's lap and his back against the wall so he could look at the surrounding. He said that after the little bout I lost consciousness and he tried to gave me a potion, but it did not help much. What I need was real food.

I couldn’t believe I fainted from hunger. _It could be from relief as well_. My other thought said to me in a-matter-of-factly way.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Zack asked me as he hold my waist and pulling one of my hand around his shoulder.

“I remember the bar, and then a bunch of Corneo’s guys. After that, everything was blurred. When I woke up, I’m already at Lovina, in Cloud’s body, and him inside mine.”

“Spiky? So..., he went after you, huh?” he said with his boyish grin plastered all over his face.

“So you knew about his feeling?”

“Of course! We are friend after all.” He said pompously. “Country boys should stick together. By the way, where is he?” He started walking out from the aisle to the main road.

I’m stupefied. What should I say? Should I tell him the whole fiasco that happened?

 _Gloss it up_.

“He confessed to me, I rejected him, and he ran away,” I said, looking away from the other First. “I’m on my way to find him to apologize when you intercept me.”

“I hope you didn’t say anything that hurt him. He got it bad for ya, Seph.”

"We are...in a special situation at that time, and I might have said something stupid." I turned my eyes to the floor. He shook his head and chuckled.

“Well, my hands are busy now. I’ll call him as soon as I can get you some food. I know a Kalm Fried Chicken joint not far from here. They open 24 hours. You don’t have any problem with junk food, right? Cloud loves them though.” He smirked as if he remembered something.

"Whatever is fine. I'll even eat Goblin stew." I let Zack lead the way. My eyes were already closed half way because I felt so weak. A moment later, I began to see the light with jumbo writing of KFC flickering, calling for night owls or students out for a few bites.

"How do you know all the shortcuts and these small dining place? I thought you are Gongagan." I asked. Midgar's alley look the same in the dark if not like a maze. I've memorized the entire map, but it is not a feat that I think could be done as a newcomer.

"First, Reno, and secondly, Shinra cafe's food. Not a good combination. He is the one who brought me here, introduced me to the good and the bad."

"I think the food from the cafe is not that bad."

"Your diet is a challenge in itself. Everything you eat is monitored by scientists or guardian. I am impressed that you still have not rebelled. The food was - is - terrible! Variety is the spice of life." He pushed open the door and immediately we can smell the delicious aroma. I never smelt anything as good as that. Zack's face looks like he's in heaven right now.

He immediately put me into the nearest chair and went to the shortest queue. The onyx hair SOLDIER then fished his PHS out and start calling someone. Maybe to Cloud. Finally I feel really lethargic, unlike my usual self. Vaguely I could hear him talking restlessly. I leaned my body forward, put my hand on the table and my forehead above my arms.

It felt like an eternity but Zack finally approached our table with two bucket of fried chicken that is still steaming hot on one hand, and a tray filled with buns and fries with the other hand.

"Dig in Seph. If you don't like it, you can always peel the skin and give it to me. It was the best part though." Zack said grinning.

I hesitantly took one part of the wing and took a bite. After tasting, I gave Zack a thumb. It was tasty though it was too spicy for my taste.

“See? It’s good, right? If you don’t like it I will not force you anymore.”

We sat down and just ate until I couldn’t fit anything anymore. Zack finished the rest of the fries and I drank the soda. It felt like a field trip for me. Everything was a new experience.

“Oh and also, Aeris found your other half. They are on their way here.”

I nearly choked on my drink. “He’s not my other half.”

“Yet,” he added, “Try something new Seph. Move on.” He looked at me meaningfully.

Right at that time, a blurred shadow of orange followed by black and silver walked past the window and then the door swung open. Standing there, was Aeris with Cloud in tow. He looked pale compared to Aeris’ bright face.

“Here we are!” she said, walking to us and gave Zack a high-five. “But we still need to talk, young man.” She added sternly to her boyfriend. Zack gave her a sheepish smile.

“D’aw, I’m sure you would understand why I left in the first place, babe.” He pulled her hand and gave her a small peck on her mouth.

I rolled my eyes looking away from the public display of affection.

“Aeris, I don’t think..., please, let go of me,” A soft voice broke the cheesy atmosphere. Apparently Aeris was still holding Cloud’s hand. ”I will not run.”

"Better not, silly." She said while letting go of Cloud's hand. She studied me. "How do you do, sir?" she said mockingly.

"Please, call me a Cloud in public. We do not want to attract more attention." I said with my monotone voice.

She closed her mouth and giggled. “Oh, don’t be so serious. But now I believe the Lifes... er, I believe you two.”

Cloud quietly sitting across from me. He still did not want to look at me. "You two have something to tell us?" Zack said trying to help reduce the awkwardness.

Cloud just sat and stared at her hands twiddling thumbs as if it was the most interesting thing today. I took a big breath and stood up. "Follow me, Strife."

He lifted his head so fast I was afraid he would sprain his neck. He awkwardly stood up and followed me out and walk a little further so that we are alone.

“Sir, I.... “ he started but I am keeping my promise to myself, so I pulled his hair down and kissed him again. Slowly this time.

Cloud gave a small moan and after a few seconds counter my actions. I put my hands on his nape, deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft on mine, and the pressure is perfect. He moved his hand to my cheek and hold my face gently. After a while, I released our lips and gave him a light kiss.

"I'm...sorry, I guess. To be honest, I'm afraid. I do not know what to do in a situation where I can not control anything and it affects how I act." I said, looking directly into the green eyes glazed with tears. "Hey, guess what, I like what you did before, and I want to continue it later." His eyes were dilated with surprise and I kissed him again.

“What made you change your mind?” he asked after we stop the kissing to take some breath.

“Let’s say I’d put myself in your shoes.”

“If it was pity then –“

"Hush." Another kiss. "If it because of pity, I will not kiss you. I will not even look at you or approach you. Cloud, you made me think again, made me want to changed. To continue with my life."

A single tear streamed down his cheek. If we are not in this situation, I will laugh at my body's ability to cry. I thought Hojo has removed my tear glands. If not, it must be because I do not allow myself to cry. I licked the tears with my tongue. "Can we try again? Start again?"

He just nodded his head up and down and hugged me. _It felt good to be held by someone_.

"Let's go back to Zack and Aeris. We need to discuss this thoroughly. I think the girl has something that she hide."

“Wait, Sir,” Cloud caught my fingertips, pulling me back to his embrace. “I hope I didn’t force you to do this. I know from Zack that even though you had had lovers before, you never...never did....” his face blushed beautifully.

_Angeal....you never hide anything from your puppy, huh?_

It's true. I had them, and I took them for granted. I do not wish to repeat it again. Let's...let's go back to the restaurant. You need to eat too." It's still too painful to talk about them.

“Sir, listen, I think...”

“You still want to stay here, cadet?” I smirk at him thinking that he wanted some alone time.

"Look out!" Within seconds, he pushed me away, causing my body to fall onto the tarmac. When I was still trying to recover from my surprise, he turned around and caught something with his right hand, right in front of my chest, and I saw it. _A sedative dart_.

“What is the meaning of...”

"Run!" He caught my hand again and started running out of the alley and into the restaurant. He quickly found Zack. "Zack, we have guests." Cloud raised his right hand and showed Zack the tranq.

He stand up immediately and all the goofy smile was lost from his face. Instead, Zack the First Class SOLDIER emerged. He make a silent hand gesture to tell us to crouch down.

"Stay away from the window. Aeris, I want you to go to the back door and Sense if there are enemies there." After she left, Zack turned his attention to us. "I assumed this is from the Don? They don't want to hurt you if they use the dart."

"I think they want to retain us about this soul exchange problem." I said, crouching next to Zack.

"But how could they locate us so fast? Do you have anything that can be tracked in your possession, sir?" asked Cloud.

"Not without my knowledge. Unless they planted a tracking device in me." Anger emerged from inside me again. Experiment or not, Hojo has crossed the line of my rights if he actually did it. While we talked, Aeris tiptoed back into the restaurant and waved us. We silently crawled to the back area where she stand.

"Guys, I just sensed two people in front of the restaurant, and three on the right side of the alley. No one in the rear area. If they want to catch Sephiroth, the number of people they mustered was ridiculous." she whispered.

"That's why they mark me first, they might think the General will succumb if they managed to catch me." The Don could be as sly as the Turks. They didn’t become what they are now just from sitting around.

“Maybe they have Mako tracker? But Zack also got enough Mako in him.” Cloud pondered.

"Why don't we find out?" Zack made a motion with his fingertips. Calling us to come together. "Listen." He then whispered his idea to us.

We looked at each other with a big grin.

 

* * *

 

“Come right in! Get the best materia in town!”

“Weapon buyer, weapon seller, gather around! No haggle unless you are a moogle!”

“Hey handsome, would you like to look inside? We have the best Bees in the town of Midgar.”

“Hinataya! Hinataya, let them do it for ya!”

 

Sector 6's Wall Market is definitely the busiest sector of all sectors in Midgar. If sector 1 to 5 consists of homes, offices and several small diners here and there, sector 6 of the slums have everything. From weaponry, high-end brothel, Materia shops, and restaurants, all gathered in the dense area. With the clerks yelling outside their shops to invite guests, the place was very lively.

Sephiroth never really indulge in the festivities that occurred in this place before. He passed it only when he was on mission and never for other events. Today too, he and his team has another mission.

Sneak into Corneo’s place.

Zack plan was very straight. As straight as a bull running to a matador with a waving red flag. Slink in to the Don, and find him. It was a stupid and dangerous idea.

Sephiroth could not fathom the plan to be successful because he knew Don Corneo never let any male pass through the gates of his place unless they worked for him as lackeys or guardian. Other than that, men were not invited.

Aeris, influenced by Zack's idea has even more ridiculous idea. She would be the one to go in and ask. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Cloud blatantly reject the idea. "How could I let you go into crocodile’s lair to solve my problem, Aeris?"

“Look around you Cloud, I’m the only girl here. And I can take care of myself.” She said twirling her iron rod, her materia glistening under the spot light.

"I'll go with you." I said after thinking about every strategy available. This is the easiest way out. Everyone turned to me. “This is my problem too.” I shrugged.

“... ... ...”

“Well, we’ll need some dress. Something soft and shimmers”

“Not to mention a blonde wig! Your hair doesn’t represent any girls trend here, spikey.”

“Shut up Zack, look at yourself in the mirror.”

“I’m not the one to go inside Don’s palace, man. I would say we also need some accessories. Like tiara, or earrings! Have to hide that jaw.”

“Guys... “ I pinched the area between my eyes. “That’s beside the point here...”

“Don’t forget the cologne Sephiroth. I know a shop where you can try and you don’t need to buy it.”

“We need make up too. I lack sleep yesterday. Look at the black circle under my eyes”

“This is so much fun!”

 “You guys... ......”


	7. Chapter 7

Zack and Aeris will go to sector 6 to collect the stuff we will need, while Sephiroth and I will stay at the inn. The lackeys might recognize us from our hair and the General’s uniform, so Zack will need something to disguise me as we need to be mobile. As a hiding place, the inn was small, but it would do for now.

“We also need to gather some information so we might be away a bit longer.” Zack stared at me with his glistened mako eyes. I gave him a nod.

“It’s better if you guys stay quiet and didn’t attract any attention. We will knock the door three times and then two times. So don’t open it if it’s not us.” Aeris said chirpily.

“You didn’t forget that we have a General here in this room, right?” Sephiroth grumbled as he held the door handle.

“Well then, let’s not waste time.” As soon as Zack and Aeris left the room, I hugged Sephiroth from behind, nibbling his ears.

“Sephiroth, I want you...” I said with husky voice laced with desire.

“Nghh...they might still be here– aaah...” he tried to struggle free of me.

“I’ve told Zack...to come back in two hours.” I keep nibbling and sucking his earlobe between making out and stroking his body. I pushed the smaller body down to one of the nearest bed and settled myself on top of him.

"You horny little... nggh, there...feels good...." He tilted his head to the side, allowing me more access to his neck.

 _What a tsundere, I'm surprised_. I snickered gently, trying not to ruin the mood.

"I want to play with you, tie you to the bed, but we don’t have enough time. Let's settle with vanilla for now." I said as I unbuttoned his overall. He pouted dejectedly but not pushy. I fumbled at the belt to unclasp the coat. When I took too much time to release it, Sephiroth helped me with his deft hands. He completed the task with eyes closed, his tongue licking my nipples.

Our kisses stopped just short enough to take off his white shirt. An idea sprang up, and I pushed the shirt up halfway his arm and fastened the sleeves so his arms are stuck above his head. He gave a short gasp but decided to play along with my game. I continued to kiss all over his body until he is breathless. While I kissed and touched his lips, he caught one of my fingertips and sucked it, giving me a taste of his felatio skill.

“Oh, Gods...“ I moaned right beside his ear while he bucked up his hips, pushing his growing erection against mine. The sensation from this morning came back full-force. I could feel my whole body tingling with eagerness. How does it feel to just abandon all senses? To make my fantasy becomes reality.

“You’re so sexy, wait, is it me that is sexy, or is it because of you?” I chortled.

“Both.” He said, shuckling my fingertips as if it was something else. His eyes trained at me with a ‘come-hither’ look. _Gods, sexy!_

"I will taste you now. Don't ever lower your hand down." I pulled his hips closer to me, just above my hips. I could see his erection clearly displayed right in front of my face. Precum gathered like a beautiful pearl between the slit. Using my thumb, I slathered the clear liquid all over the flushing head, repeating my actions from this morning. He squirmed erotically, adjusting his position to make himself more comfortable.

I lifted his hips higher, “Don’t move.” I said to him and in one flow movement, swallowing his cock down to the hilt and suck hard when I pulled up to the top. I repeated the motion a couple times until Sephiroth began to struggle.

"Stop moving or I will stop this," I said and released my mouth from his hot throbbing length and waited for his answer. He glared at me but became calmer. After a few second, he spread his legs wider.

“Please...continue.” His face was red but not with anger, he’s blushing!

_Oh, boy...now he’s talking!_

The view in front of me was incredible. In reality, it was my body, my face, but deep in my mind, I can see Sephiroth, submitting to me right now. The idea of him letting go and allowing me to do whatever I wanted just turned me on further.

“This is actually my first time to fuck someone, but worry not, I experiment a lot.” I said feeling the throb around my mouth that says he was close. I concentrated my tongue by pressing and licking the tip, while my hands keep stroking the shaft. I can feel the veins bulged as Sephiroth's breath became shorter and erratic.

"Cloud, I, I want to...aaah..!"

I immediately released my mouth and using my other hands catching the sperm that spurted out. I keep pumping the long shaft to elongate the delicious waves of orgasm. Knowing my body, I could still become erect couple more time.

“Oh.... Wow...It felt more intense than this morning.” Sephiroth said, rested his head on the pillow with a lazy smile, closing his eyes.

“We’ll see about that.” I smirk, lifting one knee on top of my shoulder and with the sperm on my hand I rub the hole under his balls. He jolted a little and glanced at me, raising one eyebrow.

“You insatiable little minx. Nnnh...Slowly, Cloud, I’m not enhanced here.” He fidgeted a bit as he was still sensitive from his release just now.

“I will be careful. Can I have the honor to be the first for you, sir?” I glanced at him with my fingertips slicking the rim carefully.

“You are absolutely romantic...” He said wryly, “Ahh....” One segment of my finger breached in, followed by two. Sephiroth was relaxed enough after his first orgasm. After a while, the sperm made my fingers glide easily.

“Is it always this easy?” he asked nonchalantly but I knew that he was a trembling mess inside.

“I said it wouldn’t hurt, didn’t I?” I kissed his knee; squelching sounds coming from where my finger pushing in and out from the warm portal. I tweaked my fingertips locating that one sweet spot that I know will not move away. There!

“Ohhhh, ahhhh.....OH GODS!” Sephiroth could only give up on my expert touch. I gently squeeze the bundle of nerve and then swirl it around. This movement certainly made me satisfied before. I added another finger and start to make a scissors movement, stretching the lithe body a bit more. Then it hits me...

_Holy fuck, I’m preparing the Great General!_

“Cloud...ahhh, please... I will come again if you.....Gods!... Don’t fucking stop this,” His dick was steadily swelling again, twiching and flexing trying to contain the pleasure. Both knees now up my shoulder, moaning unrestrainedly. Every sound he made was music in my ears, a beautiful harmony.

“Cussing now, General? Who would’ve known?” I chuckled and pulled my fingers out and lube Bratwurst with the rest of the slick liquid.

"Sh... shut up!" my soon-to-be lover panted, turned his eyes away to look into the wall that suddenly looks interesting.

 _Ooo, ignoring me now, hm? Let’s teach you some lesson._ I positioned myself in front of Sephiroth, my hands hold his knees tightly and push it down until his kneecap was nearly glued to his ribs. I gently nudged the head of my pulsing cock on his entrance. Stretched and ready.

“Say it.”

He snapped his eyes back at me, “Cadet, just...! Why can’t you just do it??” Sephiroth said in exasperation.

“Say it, Sephiroth.” I fixed my eyes at him intensely.

He moved his hips forward and back, as if hesitating. “I... I never....”

"I'm not going to put it in unless you say the word." I repeated what I said this morning. I need to be convinced that he now will agree with me. Will want do this together with me...

“I....” Hesitancy enveloped the air.

 _Please..._ _N_ _ot again_ _..._ _not after all this...._ I tightly closed my eyes,preparing myself for another refusal.

“I never do this before...What should I say?” the soft mouth voiced his trepidation.

My eyes widened.

“What shoud you...say? Oh Sephiroth, you’re so...” I cannot contain my giddiness; He’s too cute! I supported myself on my elbows and slowly descended to kissed him softly. He moaned into me. Ifrit, I could stay here and kissed him all day.

“I want you. Try.” I coaxed him.

“I...want you...” he parroted. His cheeks were blushing madly.

“Want me to what?” I said softly, hips pressing forward to let him feel my arousal. My mouth kept kissing him to distract his mind to oblivion.

“Nnhh...want you...to...love me.” he buried his head on my trapezius, biting and licking at it like kitten. Odin, he was a natural at wooing. His sanctity and dilly-dallying just served to make my arousal spiked up higher.

“I’ll make love to you right now, my love.” With that, I thrust my erection right into Sephiroth’s opening.

 

* * *

 

 

Sharp ache, and then fullness. Cloud must have seen the changed on my face, as he nipped, licked and kissed every part of me with his lips. 

“Damn it Cloud, this hurts like hell!” I tried to pull back as it felt like someone had stabbed glass at me down there.

“It will feel better, love, give it some time.” He smiled at me apologetically, holding our body together. “It’s your first time, you know.” He looked at me with a stupid smile only he and Zack could do effortlessly.

How this mess could be improved is beyond me. Time has stopped in this position. I know he must be uncomfortable hovering over me without choking me with his weight, and I appreciated it. He took his time to distract me from the pain. Kissing, nibbling, licking, biting, sucking, nipping. After a while, the pain subsided and I move my hips slightly, giving him a hint that it's okay to move now.

He pulled out of me, and then slowly, oh so slowly pushed back to me. Each repetition makes his cock getting in deeper and deeper into me. My body automatically arched, trying to find the right angle to consume the hot rod inside me deeper. How far could this body swallow it? Pleasure sparked inside, sending jolts of numbness all over my toes, as I unconsciously clenched my ass. He experiment with another angle to thrust and suddenly, everything ceased to whiteness.

It was out of the world, the fullness, the intensity, the electrifying feeling, the sparks, and then I can feel the stirring inside, captivating every single cells of my body, and a keening sound, until I realized the sound was emitted from my throat. I was having another orgasm. Right after he ‘kiss’ my prostate. Just from my ass!

“Very good, Sephiroth,” Cloud said with his eyes embedded into mine, hips thrusting faster now, prolonging the effect of the orgasm. When I opened my eyes, I could see white semen trailing down from his chin, dripping back down to my belly.

“What’s this?” I said as it dripped on the side of my belly down to the bedsheet.

“It’s yours. You nearly blinded me. You just experienced anal orgasm. Shiva, you are sexy as hell.”

“It can shoot that far?” I said in awe, I never came that hard.

 “Seriously, I’m almost there just by looking at your face...” his hand touched my right cheek, “I love you...” He then increased the pace.

“Cloud...!” The pressure was building again, how many times this body can come? It’s amazing it still has anymore seed to shoot out after all we have done. After a few moments, the numbing effect faded and I could feel the tension from the bottom of my abdoment. He shallowly plunged his shaft and aimed right at that spot, his lips kissing me until my whole body trembled. Saliva flowing from the side of my mouth, but I do not care one bit.

“Ah, already...I want to keep going...” Cloud murmured. His movement became irregular.

“Mmm. Don’t stop, not yet... more...” I stammered incoherently. He grabbed my cock and pumped it the same pace how he fucked me.

"Come, Sephiroth!" And with a final push, like a slave, I come again, together with him. My cock spurted the semen again, though not as much as and as far as before, and his overflowed in me.

“ _Meine liebe_....” He pressed his forehead unto mine. We panted. Gently, he kissed me; slow, unhurriedly, enjoying the afterglow. He carefully pulled his sated dick out and let go of my arms, and massage it a bit. “I didn’t hurt you, _ja_?”

“ _Nein_...” I replied in his mother-tongue, “Quite the contrary.” I said while rubbing my arms to free the flow of the circulation.

“I would love to stay here all day, but I guess we need to shower. Never know when Zack would burst in, and I don’t want him to catch a glimpse of your sexy face.” He licked my nose and dashed to the bathroom.

“Eww! You son of a...” I chased after him. His cheerfulness infected me. I do not care about the title of General. Right now, I enjoy the present moment as a normal person. I caught him again in the shower.We took off the last articles of clothes that are still attached to our bodies and we kissed, and kissed... until we heard three knock at the door.

“Shit, that must be Zack, hurry up.” He whispered to my ear and gave it last peck before he snatched a towel from the hanger and wrapped it around his waist.

He the stood silently, waited. Another three knock.

I looked at him warily now. Aeris said that our code will be three knocks, then two.

_So who is that?_


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud crouched silently, until his head was parallel to the floor and he peeked under the gap. He shook his head, covered his eyes with his hand, and then lifted the index and middle fingers and the other hand pointing to his ear, indicating that he could not see but there are two people from his hearing. Cloud waved and pointed to the other side of the door. I crawled and stayed where he was pointing, preparing to attack.

Cloud almost kicked the door open when the mysterious guests knocked on the door again. Three times, then twice. Startled, I immediately opened the door and standing there, hands full of bags, were Aeris and Zack.

“What the fuck Zack?? Why didn’t you guys knocked like what we agreed before? You scared us to hell!” Cloud said hotly to the couple who looked blushed. Well, Aeris still have the modesty to look embarrassed at least.

“Er, we are in front of the door when suddenly we get a whiff of something sweet, and instantly, we...er....kinda hot for each other..” he finished his line looking down at the floor, laughing bashfully. They quickly walked inside to the room and put down the shopping bag.

“Of course we didn’t do anything, it would be unwise, isn’t it?” Aeris waved her hands so fast, her face was as red as beet root.

“Sephiroth, your body was a tattler..” Cloud whispered to me giving a soft sigh and n shy smile.

“From what I see, it’s you who kept releasing the pheromone.” I countered smugly.

“You two....had some fun, didn’t you?” Aeris asked nervously. “We can leave if you still want to –“

“As much as I want to repeat the whole stuff, we don’t have time for that. Cloud, could you please open the window so our only friend wouldn’t play tonsil tennis later.” I said teasing the awkward couple. Poor Zack, he has to work hard if he want to step on second base.

Cloud just gave a small chuckle. His mood was improving. I actually laughed together with the others as Zack ran to the bathroom to cry from us bullying him.

But my laughter didn’t last long. The Operation Camouflage actually requires me to dress as a girl, work my way up to Don Corneo’s bride trial, seduce the big fat jerk and fish out information about the attempted abduction and whether they have the knowledge about this soul swapping stuff. Not to mention Aeris will accompany me, and I have to be her bodyguard if I don’t want a pissed off Zack hounding me.

That was a lot for one person to do but actually, I’m excited with this whole act. It’s been a long, long time since the last time I’m doing an infiltration mission.

“All right! Let’s move people!” I clapped and everyone started to their duty.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, hot chicks!”

“Look at them, I’d tap that!”

Aeris and I walked – no, more like strutted – down the road to sector 6 of Wall Market, people started to look at our direction and some even wolf-whistled us. Looks like we are successful in disguising ourselves.

I have changed my overall with a silky black turtleneck backless dress which showed off Cloud’s white milk skin and hide my Adam’s apple. The dress was also long enough to hide my toned legs which can be a dead giveaway that I am a man. Aeris even managed to get a veil like shawl to cover the arms.

She then helped me with the wig, fortunately it was just a clip-on so I can take it off easily if needed. It was a simple wavy model, nothing too fancy. Zack had found one with a color similar to Cloud’s beautiful golden locks. He had to participate in a squat competition to win it though.

The next hurdle was make up. None of us knew which one is what and where to put the stuff much less use it. Cloud used his phone to actually found a tutorial video on the web. Little talc powder here and there, smoky eye shadow to make the already striking azure eyes more ‘defined’ as instructed in the video, and lastly she applied red lipstick on my plump lips, and we're done.

Aeris decided on a more natural looks. The point is to make me chosen as Don’s bride so she’s laying low. She looked pretty with her natural make up and she’s wearing a pinkish longer version of her orange summer dress with a red poncho to cover her bare shoulders. Too bad I don’t have Masamune with me and she can't bring her iron rod. We’ll look badass.

 

* * *

 

“Greyhound to Silver, are you ready to penetrate Don’s cribs?” Zack said to his communicator. He somehow manage to persuaded a young Turk in training to lent us four modified bone conduction ear bud to monitored the team’s communications. We just need to put it in our ear and everyone can talk to anyone.

“Holy here. We are ready to rock his ass! ... ... that sounded so wrong....” I could hear Aeris face-palmed herself.

 “Silver here. We’re ready. Keep walking Holy.”

A low husky chuckles emanated from the ear bud. “You are cute, Holy. Yep, Sky here. Ready to rock ‘n roll.”

Zack and Cloud are standing by the roof of the building across Corneo’s mansion. From higher place, they could keep an eye on us. If needed, they could quickly infiltrate the mansion by jumping from where they are and break through the place from the second floor. We just need to find out which window was the Don’s.

When the mansion was visible, I started to act more primly. Like an innocent and naive girl. Soon, the doorkeeper found us lingering around the alley and started to sweet-talked us.

“Damn, you both are hot! Hey listen, do ya girls want some extra Gil? Our boss wanted to settle down, and he’s on a quest to find a bride. So ev’ryday, he will choose from three girl, to be the bride. If you are chosen, you’ll be rich! So how ‘bout it?”

“What about those who are not chosen?” Aeris’ voice was calm but inside, she’s sheeting mad about this fraud happening in the slums.

“Let’s say they are taken care of, doll. Now, come in, come in!” the doorkeeper said with a big grin on his face, waving his hand to herd us in.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” I said to Aeris softly, giving her a chance to gather herself up.

We both were ushered inside a red-themed room. It was decorated with Wutai inspired decoration. A suited red-head approached and greeted us.

“Hey, ladies. I'll go and let the Don know ya're here. Wait here. Don't go wanderin’ around...” The receptionist went upstairs and we heard a clicking sound.

“Well, it was easy.” I said, my eyes observing the place to locate any exit available. There’s a long set of stairs to the basement, and another one going up. “Pooch, there’s a staircase descending to the basement. You know anything about this?”

“It’s _Greyhound_! Ouch! Cloud!? Ahem! ... not that I know of, Sep...er, Silver. This mansion was kinda out-of-the-way because we can’t really get any legit information about the inside. The Turks kinda keep quiet about almost everything.”

"I'll go down and see." I said as I headed for the stairs. I peered down and the stairway was dimly lit. Slowly steadying myself with this crappy seven inches high heels, I crept down the stairs and arrived at what I assume is the torture chamber. Shackles of all kind of sizes hanging; on the ceiling, on the torture table, on the wall, even a small one similar like cock-ring.

 _Cloud would have a field day here_.

Shivering slightly, I don't know if it's from desire or cold even though there is a fireplace that lights up, I look around the room. There are a few tables filled with various types of torture devices imaginable. Observing them quickly, I found a small scalpel that I can use as a weapon. I hide it inside my bra that was padded with tissues. Even though I'm skilful in close combat but with this body, it's not powerful enough to land a punch and expect them to faint right away.

“Silver, they’re going to get suspicious if you don’t hurry up.” I heard Aeris said to me from the communicator.

“Got it. I’m coming up.” I said as I turn my heel and leave the chamber. “Sky would love it here though.”

“...Eh? What do you mean?” Cloud asked me gullibly.

I scoffed and walk up faster. Just as I’m about to answer my small lover, the red-head was coming down.

“He---y!!It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting!I told you not to wander around... I tell ya, women nowadays...Hurry up, will ya.”

Aeris and I hurriedly followed the suited guy up the stairs to the second room. I saw that there are two doors. The right one was a plain wood door, and the left one reads “Office of The Don Corneo Keep Out!” plastered on it.

“The Don's waiting in his room...” he pointed his thumb up to the rooms upstairs.

“Right. We’re ready.” I said, hopefully Zack or Cloud would catch my code.

“I thought we’re supposed to be chosen from three girls? It’s only the two of us now.” Aeris asked the receptionist.

“It was kinda late, and the Don want to sleep earlier. So it’s just the two of you hot gals.” He gave a wink and smirked.

They entered the Don’s office, where he’s seated at his desk, flanked by two lackeys.

“All right, ladies! Line up in front of the Don!” a black man with mohawk ordered them. They lined up and the Don jumped up. Awed by the two beauty standing in front of him.

“Hmmm! Good, splendid! Now, let’s see... Which girl should I choose? Hmm---hmmm---!” He walked to Sephiroth who looked back at the Don boldly. Who would’ve thought that the Don would scrutinized him this close!

The mafioso walked to Aeris, scrutinized her even longer. “This one?” after a while, he walked back to me again. “Or this one?” He put his stubbly finger full of rings on his forehead, as if there’s a brain inside there to think.

“Woo-hoo, I’ve made up my mind!!” He suddenly jumped as he reached his decision, one finger pointing up. “My choice for tonight is.....” he stopped dramatically, expecting a drum roll. I need to really control myself not to roll my eyes up. After he’s satisfied for making us wait, he kneeled in front of Aeris, opening his hands like he was proposing her. “...This slender little girl!”

 _What??_ I glared at the Don. This is jeopardizing the whole mission. Hopefully the witty girl is smart enough to extract some good informations before Zack storm in.

Aeris glanced at me and shot a nervous laugh. “Don, you’ve got great taste.”

Don Corneo turned to his lackeys and said, “You can have the other one!” He’s not even giving me any second glance.

“Yes, sir! Thank you sir!” the lackeys said in enthusiasm. They grabbed both of my hands and steered me out of the room. I look back at Aeris, hoped that she’ll do fine. The Don’s hand was on her back as he led Aeris to the room behind.

“Well then, shall we go my pretty?” his flirty voice was audible thanks to the monitor. I know Zack the SOLDIER would be able to hold himself enough until the moment of danger, but I need to look out for myself too, as I ended up in the other room on the second floor with a bunch of guys. Wutai style futons were scattered all around the room. Apparently this is the bedroom for the minions.

“Hey guys! We’ve got some guests. We’ll take REAL good care of you. This is all thanks to the big boss, Don Corneo!” the other guy with black glasses announced to the five men waiting in the room.

“Heeey!! Three cheers for Don Corneo!! One cheer for Scotch!” All of them cheered on, raising their hands up.

Scotch the black glasses man then approached me, “Heh,  heh...well, are we, uh, all ready?” His eyes leered at me from the top of my head down to my legs. Slowly, I circle them around until my back bumped into the suited redhead by the door.

“Whoa! Slow down, what’s the hurry? Why don’t you stick around...We’ll treat you real nice!” He blocked the door with his body. The other men crowded around me with arms outstretched like zombies. One of them caught my hand and I glared at him, my whole body was hot with a familiar tingle.

“Oh, your eyes. They seem to... glow.” He held my right wrist.

_Glow? Mako? How?_

“I’m all yours, baby!” His fellow mafia hold my other wrist, pinning them on my back

“Come on, baby!” another man hold my shoulder and neck, pushing me down on my knee.

“Hey... you’re in pretty good shape. Lookit your tight little bod.....No, it’s more like.... muscles....” The other touched my butt. I'm still analyzing what happened with my body until I was enlightened.

_My sperms!_

It could have traces of Mako inside it, and it must be so rare that Cloud’s body is one of those who can receive and absorb Mako quickly. Pensively, faintly I could hear Don’s voice talking to Aeris, no screaming yet, so thing’s still good.

Scotch who became aware that I had become stun held my chin and pulled my head looking up at him. “Hey... What’s wrong? You want me to keep you company?”

“No... I’m flattered, but no thanks. Because...” I looked at him, giving him a small assuring smile.

“Because......?” Scotch tried to lure the word out of me.

“Because.... I ain’t INTERESTED in a buncha scrubs like you!!” I pulled my wrist from my captors and gave them a back hand punch. Quickly I jumped and kicked my feet unto Scotch’s shins and he was pushed back landing on his belly.

“Wha.... a MAN!??? God damn it! You think you can get away with this! Get him! Knock the crap out of him!!” he still kneeling down unable to get up.

Three men run toward me. I gave two punches to the nearest one and then turned back to throw a back kick, landing on the second henchman’s chest, winding the wind out of his lungs. The other one wraps his hands around my torso and quickly I used the scalpel I hid on my bra to stab his back a couple times, hold his head and planted my left knee on his face.

The satisfying cracking sound was enough for me to let him go.

“Grr! C’mon, what’s the matter with you good for nothings!? All right now, COME ON! I’ll show you how it’s done!!”

Right at that moment, there was a crushing sound from the window, Zack and Cloud have jumped right into the room via a cable rope.

“Silver? Shit, where’s Holy?” He said with his eyes darting around the room looking for his lover.

 _“NO! STOP!”_ her shrill voice rang loudly from our ear bud.

“She’s in the other room! Go! I can fend these guys off by myself.” I observed the other three men inside the room, looking pale. Zack dashed out of the room in a flash.

“Not without me, you won’t.” Cloud stand beside me. He widened his feet in his combat stance, smirking at me.

I smile back at him. Then put my eyes back to the rest of the guys. “Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile, 5 minutes ago in Don’s room_

“Woo-hoo! Come, come, don’t be so shy....” The fat pervert was on all four on top of his gaudy bed, inviting Aeris to join him.

“Ye...yes... But mr. Don, I’d like you to explain something to me first....” Aeris kept her face relax although she’s having a goose bump.

“Of course, my dear. I’ll take you through it slowly, step by step. So come on!” He said sweetly and tried to catch Aeris.

“No, that’s not what I meant! NO, STOP! Just, just wait a second!!” She avoided his hands swiftly.

“Come! Come! Aooooooooh!! I can’t wait any longer! Here comes papa!!” he showed Aeris his erection while woobling his hips side to side. Aeris nearly puked from the act. As the Don was crawling to Aeris, Zack rushed inside the room.

“Aeris!” he stopped to observe the room, relieved that Aeris was still fully clothed.

“Zack!” Aeris jumped at him as Corneo leaped for her, and he landed on his face.

“Wha....what the hell? Who goes there!?” he was flustered by the turn of events.

“I’m sorry, Don. But no matter what, you wouldn’t get it.” Sighed in relief as she was hugged by Zack.

“Get what?” Corneo asked, feeling trapped. “Somebody get in here NOW!!”

“Unfortunately, no one’ll be coming to help.” Aeris saw Sephiroth came in with Cloud in tow.

“You’re the ones from before! And the General?? Wh... what the hell’s going on?” he shaked his head, looking at each one of us looming on him.

“Shut up, we’re asking the questions now... What did you know about the General? Talk! If you don’t tell us...” Sephiroth said sternly.

Zack raised one leg on the bed, grining his teeth to the fat man sweating profusely. “I’ll chop your hair off.”

“No! Not that! I’ll talk! I’ll tell you everything!” The Don shield his barely there hair with his hands.

“So... talk.” Sephiroth looked down at the cowering man.

“I was ordered to find out where a certain general was.” His eyes glanced at Cloud. ”But only that!” He sputtered out.

“By who?” Blue glowing eyes glared at him.

“No--! If I told you that, I’d be killed!”

Sephiroth was irked by how the Don constantly protecting his source. “Talk! If you don’t tell us....”

It was Aeris turn now to imitate Zack’s pose. “I’ll rip your goatee off.”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaah--! It was Hojo of Shinra! Hojo, the head of Shinra Science Department!”

“The head of Shinra Science Department!?” Zack gasped.

“Did you say Hojo!? What are they up to!? Talk! If you don’t tell us....” Sephiroth raised his leg now, mimicking Zack. “... I’ll smash your balls!”

Corneo retreated far back, shaking his head. “...You’re serious, aren’t you.... Ohboy, ohbooy, ohboy. I’m not fooling around here either, you know. Hojo ordered me to find that silver-haired fellow over there...” His plump finger pointed at Cloud. “... and bring him back to Shinra Headquarter.”

“Why do you aim at the boy with the General before?” Cloud asked him, hiding the fact that it was Sephiroth who are with him before at the alley.

“I don’t know anything about this other boy. My order was only to take the General back.” He shook his head.

“Do you know anything about a soul swap then?” Cloud asked him.

“Soul swap?” his face was genuinely puzzled.

“Let’s go guys. We have enough.” Zack said getting ready to leave the dreaded place.

“Just a second!” Corneo’s voice echoed in the room.

“Shut up! You’re lucky we let you live!” Sephiroth started to lose his composure as the Don was really bothersome. He don’t want to leave any trace that he was here. He will let the Turks do the cleaning job later on.

“No wait, it’ll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?”

“.... They’re sure they’ll win.” Aeris said in horror realizing there’s no way the Don would easily comply.

“Woo-hoo! Right!” He stand up and hit a switch on the side of his bed, and Sephiroth and the others fall through a trap door into the sewer.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile at the roof of the mansion.

“Why are they going into the pig’s den? Sephiroth is throwing his life away, after all we’ve done to save him from the scientist’s hand.” The first figure said grumpily.

“Now, now.... he didn’t know anything, did he?” The second person cajoled his long time partner. “it’s unavoidable.”

 

* * *

 

 

Having fallen through Don Corneo’s trap door, we all landed in the sewers beneath sector 6. When I woke up, I saw Sephiroth, Zack and Aeris starting to stand up as well, groaning.

“Everybody alright?” I said, searching for any injury. I drew near to Sephiroth, as he was unenhanced. “You okay?”

After he checked himself, legs, ankle, back, his neck, he gave a small nod. “Yeah. I’ve been worse.”

“Yech, this is terrible... Ugh. The stench!” Zack’s voice bellowed while pressing his fingers on his nostrils, trying to block the offending stench of the sewers.

“Well, the worst is over. At least all of us are here.” Aeris said while dusting her dress.

“That’s my girl. Always so positive.” Zack said giving her a big hug. “I was so afraid when I heard you scream.”

“Silly. I knew you would come. It was just an act.” She gave him an assuring smile.  

“Jeez, get a room you two,” I snickered at them. “So, what should we do now?”

“Now that we know Hojo was behind this, we need to be extra careful. He would not let us go easily. Especially if he involved any Turks.” Sephiroth answered. His face was scrunched as he is thinking for a way out of all this.

“Anyway, let’s get out of this place first. I can’t think in this environment.” Zack complained.

“Oooo, bet your room was a better place to think, huh?” I said , mocking at the First who are infamous with the mess he called his room.

“You little...! I’m gonna.....” as Zack reach forward to strangle me, he couldn’t do it as I was too tall for him to do that. Instead, I’m the one who brushed his hair. We started throwing malicious mockery to each other when Aeris walked to us.

“Do you guys need to know if the Turks are involved in all this?” Aeris suddenly asked.

Sephiroth looked at her warily. “You know any Turks?” She fidgeted a bit, it was clear that she was not comfortable with the issue.

“What about the turk?” I don’t know who they are, so I don’t understand why they are fussing about it.

“Right, you never worked with them before. Shortly, they are the cleaning agents, the 'janitor'" he air-quote. "You 'know, those who do the dirty work and nobody knows about them.” Zack answered me.

If nobody knows about them, how could Aeris know someone from the Turks? I didn’t asked them because I knew that would make Aeris more uncomfortable.

“Well... should I call him?” she said softly as if she wanted to get away from the attention.

“You will risk the chance to get out of this mess.” Sephiroth said to Aeris.

“It’s fine. Any friend of Zack is mine too. Especially Zack’s best friend.” She beamed at me. She took her PHS out. It appeared that because we are way down under the basement, there wasn’t any signal received.

“We need to climb this ladder. Zack, you go first, and then Aeris,” he glanced at her, “Follow him.” Sephiroth gave me his hand. “Next, is me, and you, the last.” He quickly pulled my hand and gave a quick peck at my lips. Luckily Zack and Aeris were both busy with the ladder and it’s quite dark, because I can feel my face flushed and warm. He’s such a teaser.

Eager to leave the dark and stinky place, no one protested. Zack quickly do a safety check on the ladder.

“It was a bit mossy, but with a little swipe, it should be safe for us to climb it.” He tried to pulled the ladder lightly to checked if it’s attached or not. Satisfied with his observation, he started to climb up.

While waiting for our turn, I recalled that Sephiroth hasn't answer my question from before. “Sephiroth, what do you mean back then that I would love the place at Corneo’s mansion?” I whispered while looking around. Zack was helping Aeris with his torch to show her the ladder.

“You know that you are always dominating in our love escapade, right?” He glanced up at me. “How you like to tie me up unto something, or, bind me with belts, all that spanking...”

"Yeah, yeah, I got your point, and?" I blushed at the memory of a pathetic me doing something so out of myself.   

“....there’s a torture chamber down there on the basement of the Don’s mansion. You would likely have an early christmas there.” He smirked at me. I knew that he just wanted to tease me, to see if he can make me flustered or not.   

“No picture, no proof.” I rebuffed him, acting nonchalantly, but I could feel hotness all over my face as my blushed grow redder. It’s sufficient to say that I’m curious. He’s on a mission yet he still think about us.

“I want to create something like that when all of this are sorted.” Sephiroth started to climb after Zack and Aeris are half-way up and Zack gave us the signal that it was save to continue.

 _When all of this are sorted! He’s already thinking about later! It’s not a one night stand!_ I tried so hard not to just jumped all the way up while yelling ‘YES!’ like teenage cheerleader. Instead, I followed Sephiroth up and make our way through the sewers. When I could see the light, I came out from the manhole to what looked like a place where the trains were abandoned. Rusty compartments, shattered glass, broken chairs, empty drums, everywhere you looked, the place was literally an epitome of a train wreck.

“Seems like we arrived at Train Graveyard.” Zack said while hiding behind a half-wrecked compartment, checking the area for any enemy.  

“Sector 7” Aeris said while looking around. “It’s not that near to sector 5, but once we get out the train station and past the shopping district, it should not be that far anymore to my home.”

I used my enhanced senses to checked around. There were some fiends, but not human. Not soldier or turks or any army  grunts. Taking down the hood that’s covering my hair, I relaxed my posture. “I guess we could take a rest here.”

We decided to take some sandwiches that Aeris made to replenished our energy. Sephiroth washed his face and changed back to his stolen clothes while Aeris choose to keep the dress but changed her ankle straps high heel into her old comfy brown boots. It was Aeris’ idea to bring some food and change of clothes. Leave it to the girls to be the better organiser.

Turn out Sephiroth got some bruises on his knees and back from the fall, Aeris also sprain her wrist but nobody bring any Restore materia. After a bit of scavenging, we found some bottles of Potion. Luckily the enemy that lurked there also has Potion and some even got Ether Sephiroth could steal from. Zack stole a weapon for Aeris which she immediately used. Armed, healed and rested, we continue our journey out from the train graveyard.

After a long walked and a couple of battle, we arrived at a dead end. The train was overlapping and blocking the way we were heading.

“The road was blocked...” I said while checking any alley we might have missed. Zack bended his knees and jump up to the top part of the compartment. He looked around, used his index finger to traced an imaginary line and then stopped, thinking.

“Cloud, go inside that train and try to start the engine.”

I went inside the train Zack pointed, searched for the key but luckily the one who drove the train just left it there, not bothering to threw it away, turn the key ignition and clicked the power button. Miraculously it started up and Zack shouted back at me to just moved the train forward. The rusted gears protested with a keening screech but then it started to jog forward. Zack moved his hands to signal me to keep going and the train pushed at the blocking trains slowly.

“Keep it going Cloud!” Zack jumped to another roof, eyes tracing lines for any cables that was still connected to the train.

I pushed the lever forward, until I could feel the trains in front of me budged to the side, opening the way for the others. Sometimes we just go over the train by climbing them and go down again. We repeated the process a couple times until we make it to the all-but-deserted train station.

Happy to be out, I was careless to check the surrounding again and to raise the hood up until a gunshot rang and I stopped only for the bullet to pierced at the road in front of my toes. Dust still hovering when a drawling voice spoke and a skinny figure walked out from his hiding spot under the dark shadow.

“Look what we’ve got here. This place is our playground, folks, and you better be off.”

“Reno...” Aeris gasped. All eyes turned to her.

“Yo, Aeris. How’s your excursion? Everything’s fine?” ‘Reno’ said directly to the flustered girl.

“How do you know we’re here?” she glanced around, as if afraid a bunch of people will come and snatched her. Zack stepped in front of Aeris, covering her from any possible danger.

“You forgot that we got order to take care of you, sis. Beside, your boyfriend borrowed something from us too.” The redhead pointed at his ear.

 _The communicator!_ We all gasped and took the communicator out. Sephiroth was ready to smashed his when Aeris’ voice rang out, “Reno, Rude, did you have any order from Hojo?!”

I only saw one skinny guy, but she mentioned another name, Rude? My eyes circled around again for another presence. It was there, really faint, as if he’s not breathing at all. Then a bald figure walked out from the roof top.

“Aeris? Why....” Zack looked behind from his shoulder, surprised that Aeris would know a Turks, and in an friendly way too.

“It’s ok, I know them, Zack...” she said, touching his shoulder softly.

“Which order, sis?” Reno asked, smirking and tapping his mag-rod casually on his shoulder. Eyes rolling at us one by one and ended back to Aeris again.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Reno. Please...” Aeris pleaded.

Reno probably has a soft spot for Aeris as he slouched his shoulder and gave a sigh. “We overheard your conversation with the Don.” He took out another cigarette and light it with his EMR.

“I thought we agreed to keep it privacy, man...” Zack glared at the young Turks. His face was dark from anger.

“Let’s talk about this somewhere else, it’s too open here.”

Reno eyed Sephiroth for about a couple second then turned around and walked away to the deserted station. “Let’s go partner.”

Rude smoothly slided back to the shadow and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk back to sector 5 was uneventful. Aeris choosed the shortcut where people seldom walk by. Zack was up on the roof way to spot any possible sniper and also to calmed his agitated mind. Aeris never mentioned anything about her relationship with the Turks. It was also crystal clear that the red head has a feeling that was all but friendly. How long has they know each other? Did she know Tseng too? Were they lover? Zack shook his head. No use torturing his mind with what and if. He’ll asked her later. He forced his mind to concentrate back at his jumping lane, all the time feeling that someone is watching at him.

The small hair on his back rising at that. He quickly shoot a glance at the three walking down there. Aeris was together with Cloud and Sephiroth, so she should be fine. Not to mention the pairs of Turks to add on to her security. They had agreed to meet at Aeris’ church. The place was deserted, quiet and it has a back room where they can speak and rest. It’s also easier to keep an eye on any intruder, being the only building at the outskirt of Sector 5. 

When Zack came in from the hole in the roof, he spotted the bald Turks, Rude, already perching on the balcony with a binoculars. He’s seated at the beams beside the big hole where Zack once fell down from _that_ battle. They both gave each other a polite nod and Zack continued to leap down all the way through the hole to Aeris’ garden (of course he’s careful to land slowly). Sitting on the benches was Aeris and Cloud, who was busy massaging Sephiroth’s blistered feet.

“S’up man.” He poked at Sephiroth who was half-asleep from Cloud’s expert massage, grinning wildly.

“I’ve been worse.” He gave a hissed that bordered between pain and pleasure. “Ow, I’m _not_ going near any high heels anymore. Who invented that thing?” his face wrinkled as Cloud pressed his calf. “Ow, ow, slow down Cloud...”

“Well, you looked awesome with those heels! I always thought that you looked great in everything. Even women’s dress!” Zack laughed and took off his own boots and started to stretch.

“Zack, please, I’m not a drag queen. That’s Gen’s.... job....” Sephiroth blinked, aware that he has mentioned a name that he had been avoiding for a long time.

“Gen?” Who’s that?” Cloud asked and his hands stopped moving. Zack and Sephiroth didn’t say anything. Cloud glanced at Aeris who just shook her head lightly. She mouthed ‘not now’ to Cloud who followed the advice.

“Cloud, that’s enough. Thanks...” Sephiroth pushed himself up to sitting position again, pressing his hands to his eyes and stand up, walking out to the door where Reno was standing. Zack just equally quiet and brooding. Inside, his mind also fly to his mentor and his friend. It felt like it was a long time ago but actually it all just happened nearly a year ago. Cutting his thought, he stood up to do some squats. It’s not Zack if he keeps brooding! He let out a big exhale then smile back at Aeris who patiently waited for him to be cheerful again.

“Sorry about that Cloud, our old friends -- Sephs first friends, had some bad things happened to them. That’s why he’s still bitter when he thinks about them. Maybe one day I will tell the story to you.” He put one hand on Cloud’s shoulder, then shake it. “Or he can tell the story to you too. If you want to wait.” He glanced at Sephiroth who were chatting with Reno.

“I get that.” Cloud gave him a small smile. “Some people have their secret and I respect that. If they wanted to tell me, then they will tell me without me forcing them.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” He knew that inside Cloud must felt like he was left behind, but even Zack didn't has the strength to retold Cloud what has happened. He then felt a tug on his black sweater. When he looked down, it was Aeris’ hand.

“Zack.... I need to talk to you...”

“Sure babe, let’s go back there.” Zack put his hand out as and bow gracefully to Aeris, teasing her. It worked.

“Silly...” Aeris giggled. She put her hand onto Zack’s and together they walk to the back part of the church. After they were isolated from the rest of the world, Zack hugged her waist and gently kissed her forehead.

“Smile babe. Frown doesn’t suit you.”

She rested her head on Zack’s shoulder. “I....I’m sorry I never mentioned about them.” Her body was slightly trembled. Even her voice was not her usual tone.

“Is he a former ... boyfriend?” Zack asked carefully. He’s jealous, but he didn’t want to appear clingy. He’s confidence enough, but if that guy was Aeris’ first love....

“Boyfriend?? Pfftt.....” Aeris suddenly laugh out loud. “He was like a brother to me.” 

“Well, the way he looked at you? I suppose he’s gay then.” He jested. _So not boyfriend, but?_

“um.... he is. Gay, I mean.”

“No way!” Zack pulled his head back and look at Aeris in disbelief. “With who?”

“That would be sharing too much. You’ll know.” Aeris smiled teasingly but kept her gossip goddess’ mouth shut.

“They said about taking care of you. Why?”

“I..... I think it’s about time I tell you about myself. Let me show you something.” She looked hesitant but then she closed her eyes and concentrate. She interlaced her fingers in front of her chest and suddenly threads of green and white erupted from the floor where she stood. Zack tried to evade the sparkles but realized that it went through his body.

“Aeris...?” Zack said warily. He knew that color. It was mako. He saw the same color every time he had his monthly ejection and everyday within his eyes. “... Is this--?”

“No.... that’s Lifestream.” She opened her eyes slowly, her skin glowed green from the shine of the threads. “Not the pure form so it's not dangerous, it's just a small remnant of it.”

“But how can you—“

“I’m....” she swallowed, “I’m an ancient. The sole survivor.” Aeris said and closed her eyes again. The firefly like sparkles dispersed and the lights are gone. “Yes, I’m also half human, no, I don’t have tentacles, and yes, I can speak to the spirits.” 

“Wow...” Zack’s not sure what to say at this point (she already answered what he wanted to asked anyway.) “You can talk to the spirits?”

“Not just spirit, but to Gaia, the Planet, itself. Well, it’s a bit muddled right now. I’m not as powerful as my mother, my real mother, and I need to concentrate really hard to be able to do that.” She glanced up to look at Zack. “This is why Reno, Rude, or the other Turks are secretly watching for me.

“Hojo, the professor that is after Sephiroth also wanted to catch me because he caught us before. We, me and my real mother, tried to escape from him once and it cost her her life. Mother Elmyra -blessed her soul- found me and adopted me. I lived a peaceful life for a while until Tseng found out about us. He came to the house but I always knew every time he’s coming so I always managed to ran and hide here. When he found out about me avoiding them, he never tried to come again, but watched me from far far away."

"So, he's looking out for you, right? Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm sure if he get an order from the President to bring me to Shinra, he would do that, and I might need to run away.”

Zack couldn’t believe the fate of his girlfriend. “I can’t believe that you are able to avoid these guys for so long...” He gave her a tight hug. _Will he be able to protect her when the times comes? Will his power be able to help her from danger?_

“Well, I think they still need me, so they wouldn’t harm me, but just keep me in their arms reach.”

Zack remembered their first encounter, and the next, how his angel was always welcoming him. “How do you know I’m not a threat? I could be some SOLDIER who got the order to capture you, you know?” Zack wiggled his eyebrows, and Aeris giggles again.

“Trust me, I’m good at reading people. And Gaia spoke to me about you. So I didn’t ran away.” She smiled sweetly. Zack kissed her gently. She's such a sweet, sweet girl. Quirky, but still... then he remembered something.

“Aeris, you said, you could speak to the spirits, can you _search_ for a spirit?”

She pondered for a while, “I never tried it, but when I was small, I knew when father Gainsborough died. His soul visited the house to send his last good bye to mother. So maybe if your friend’s spirit came, I would know.”

“Are there?” Zack asked, his eyes looking around, probably Angeal still clinged at him, he thought a little too hopeful.

Aeris closed her eyes and said nothing. Then she shook her head. “I’m sorry Zack, there's nobody that's connected to you.”

“I see.... so everyone’s spirit will join the Lifestream?”

“Yes. No exception.” Zack gave a big sigh.  _So maybe they were still alive..._  

“Do the Planet know about what happen with Cloud and Seph then?”

“They didn’t tell me precisely. It’s more like,” she paused to search for the right word, “The conscience of the Planet was resonating with me and I could feel Her. Whether angry, or sad, or happy, or afraid... The Lifestream felt confused now, and also afraid, something wicked is brewing somewhere. The mind of the evil was so strong even the dead can feel it.”

Zack didn’t bother to asked her to asked the Planet where that ‘somewhere’ is.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked and stood beside Reno who was sitting on his heels against the wall and smoking his cigarette leisurely. Outwardly he appeared relax but his eyes were vigilant, always looking around and ready to react. From our previous conversation, it was unknown how much the Turks know about what happened to us. I stole a glance at Cloud. He was busy chatting with Aeris and Zack, that left me with this Turk. It’s time to dig some information, I believe.

I strolled towards the lonely Turk and made my presence known, stepping on the wooden floor loudly. He didn’t turned his head, but from his posture, he’s preparing a conversation.

“Hey, can I have one?” I pointed at his cigarette.

He slowly expelled the smoke out from his nostril. “Not afraid to burn yer lungs, kiddo?”

“Heh....pass it to me.” Long time ago, I was a smoker. Reno didn’t say anything and just threw his pack to me. I took one and slid it between my lips, and he turn his EMR on to level 1, enough to light the cigarette.

“Cool way to use your weapon.” I said as I puffed the smoke out, trying not to embarassed myself by coughing. When I said a long time ago, it was long, long time ago.

“Mmmm.” He sucked deep. “No need for any lighter or fire materia. Just need to remember to charge it though.”

We have a meaningless chat for a while and I tried to weave my way in to the redhead. “So, Reno, how much did you heard about our ‘chat’ with the Don?”

“Let’s be honest, Silver, “ he paused, puffed rings of smoke out from his mouth and look at me pointedly. “No beatin’ the bush around us, yea? We got ’n order from Hojo to ‘bring back’ the Gen’ral. Now if I didn’t misheard yer conversation, you, who are inside the cadet’s body, was actually Sephiroth. Am I right?”

So much for information digging, I thought. Not wanting to procrastinate I decided to just tell him the truth. He just stand there, listening to me, his smoke forgotten. “So there you go.”

Reno throw away the cigarette butt into the heap of scrap outside the church. “Yo, ya sure you’re not high?”

“Reno, you’re sleeping with Rufus.” I said dryly.

“Woah, hey, dude, ssshh...” Reno flailed his hands and push them to my mouth. “That’s top secret man. A’ite, I believe ya.”

“Now that you know, maybe we should gathered together to find the solution.”

“More heads are better then two, I s’ppose.” He shrugged and walked back inside. Then he clapped his hands loud to draw the others attention. “Hey, you two! Stop smooching behind there. I can hear ya! And you!” He pointed at Cloud who were still sitting on the bench. “Stop broodin’!”

“I’m not brooding! It’s not my fault my face looks like this.” Cloud said and he pull the corner of his eyes up, mocking Reno and Sephiroth.

“Hey, that’s my skin you’re pulling, Cloud. If you don’t stop it you’ll going to make me look old in no time.” I said smiling at him.

Cloud let go of the skin and flash his pearly white teeth at us and letting out a dazzling smile. Surely it make my heart jumped a little.

“Alright, enough with the goo-goo eyes.” Reno rolled his eyes upwardly. “Hey pups! Come on! Enough is enough.” He yelled again at the couple.

Zack flashed his middle finger from the inside of the back room.

Cloud just chuckled. “Hey come on, Zack, you can have her all you want after we solved this.” He walked towards the back room when he spotted some green tendrils flying around. “What the...?”

I stood beside Cloud and poked him, “Hey, what’s wrong? Why did you just stand there.... Cloud?” I looked at his face and gasped. Cloud’s eyes were void, as if he’s in a trance. What on Gaia happened to him? I waited and softly called his name, as not to startled him, and after a while, he blinked his eyes couple times, turned his head at me, and jumped.

“Wha! Seph! You scared me!” Cloud was so surprised he actually jumped a bit and put his hand on his heart.

“Hey, you’re the one scaring me. Why did you just stand there eavesdropping on them?” I asked with a frown on my face.

Cloud then pushed one hand to his forehead and I could see that he’s slightly sweating. “I, what happened? I walked there, trying to call Zack, but then, something flew onto me, like a firefly.... but it was green...” His face became paler.

“Come here,” I pulled him to the nearest pew in front of Aeris’ garden and I sat down.

Cloud followed me and flung himself beside me. “Hey Seph, has you ever heard about Ancient?”

“Ancient? I think I heard about them from  Hojo.”

“What is it?”

“A race. Hojo said that they actually were on the Planet long before us. That the Planet originally belonged to them. As an itinerant race, they would migrate, settle on a place and move on until they found their Promised Land.” I explained to Cloud something that I had memorized inside out from hearing Hojo.

“If they were here, are we a descendant of Ancient? Why is this not a thing now?”

“I read that they were reduced to extinction by an extraterrestrial shape-shifting entity.”

“Er, I don’t know if I follow...”

“Alien. I saw some books about it, they called it “the Calamity from the Sky”, and it nearly wiped out the Ancients.”

“So Aeris....she....I heard she said she was an Ancient, the last one of them....”

“That’s why we have our eyes on her, buddy.”

Cloud and I jumped and turned around to spot Reno already sitting at the pew behind us, his legs rested on the pew we’re sitting.

“How did you know about her, Reno?” Cloud asked him later when the redhead didn’t continue.

The Turk sighed loudly, “We Turks get to watch her frequently, but mostly, Tseng get the most of it.”

“Hojo caught them, Aeris and her mother. I was five when that happen.” I said, reminiscing the day when I spotted a baby and her mom on Hojo’s lab.

“Oh yeah? And then?” Cloud scotted closer to listen to my story.

“I was deployed to Wutai and that’s that. When I came back here seven years later, I was told her mother had died.” I said and looked down on the floor, sadness washed over my face, but both of them didn’t saw it.

“Since then, the mission to retrieve the girl was issued, but Tseng never finished it." Reno explained quickly. "So you knew about Aeris from back then?” Reno asked again.

I shrugged and replied, “Well, she’s seven when I left, so I don’t know how much she remember about me.”

“I think she did remember you, Seph...” Cloud said after thinking for a while.

“What do you mean?”

“You remember when we were separated in the alley? You met Zack and I ran into a group of thugs surrounding Aeris? The moment she saw me, she already said that I’m not supposed to be weak and that I should be able to handle the fight with ease.

“She also believed that I’m not you right away after she tricked me into shaking hands with her, and I automatically gave her my right hand.” Cloud finished his explanation.

“Tricked, huh?” I scoffed, remembering how she always tricked me or her mom and even the most stern scientist. Then I realized something. “You said, she..... shook her hand with you?”

“Er, yeah? How do you shake hands with some one if you’re not touching their hand?” Cloud gazed at me like I just hit my head on the wall.

“She didn’t feel pain or anything?” I pressed on.

“Well, no, I don’t think so, why?” 

“He will need to tell you when we have more times, guys.” Suddenly Zack’s voice cut through our conversation. We all turned our heads around to spot his alerted face. Rude and Aeris hotly followed behind him.

“What, what happen?” Cloud asked hurriedly and stood up.

“We’ve got company.” That comes from Rude. He already had his gun in his hands. “Reno.”

“Aye aye, guys, ya better get out first, we’ll pretend that we are searching for ya. Oh, and keep that communicator on.” Reno immediately switched to his professional attitude.

Zack quickly ushered us to the back room again, running up the stairs and climbed up the planks. “Why do these guys easily located you all the time?”

“I suppose Hojo really did plant some kind of tracker inside my body.” I said and looked at Cloud.

“So what do we do now? No matter where we go, they would find us again.” Aeris sighed and looked down at the only entrance to her church. She saw nothing at first, but after squinting her eyes, she could see the red dot the aiming device created moving slow. “I saw them, guys, better hide and don’t talk first.”

“What about, we give them some surprise?” Zack grinned widely. “Hey Cowboy, are you with us?”

“ _What do ya have, pups?_ ” Reno’s voice audible and clear.

“What do you say we go hijack the headquarter and just go and find the lunatic?” Zack said confidently despite hearing Reno’s teasing.

 “That’s actually a good idea. I’m tired of running away.” I said with a smirk on my face. “Sephiroth run from no one.”

“Except when he’s hungry.” Cloud retorted back. “Well, let’s give them a party to remember.”

“All right, that’s settled then. Reno, Rude, you guys okay down there?” Zack said and press his hand on his ear.

“ _Hey y’all, we’re already in the car behind the church_.” Reno’s voice drawled.

“That was quick. Mind if we hitch a ride back?”

“ _Ya’ll gotta pay fer it, Pooch_.”

“Easy there, you don’t want to wake the beast.” Zack jested back. “Come on, let’s go guys. I’ll jump there first," he pointed at the roof connected to the church's, "and then Aeris you follow, okay?”

 _“Guys, they already barged inside the church, just wait where you are for thirty seconds then proceed.”_ Rude guided with his calm voice.

“Shit, it’s just about time until they climb up here and spot us.” Cloud said and peeked at the hole. He couldn’t see any movement yet. “I’ll hold them here, you guys go.”

“No, Cloud—“ Zack started.

“They wouldn’t shoot the General.” Cloud quickly countered.

“That lunatic could say something to you and if you don’t know anything about it—“

“We have the communicator and Seph, you can listen to our conversation. Then you can help me with the answer.”

I glared at the man in front of me, long and hard, in frustration. Where did he get all that sureness all of the sudden? After wasting half a minute, I finally yield. “What if something happen to you?” I asked softly.

“Then you’ll have to save me before that happen. You can do that, can’t you?” Cloud smirk and challenge me.

“You’re on. Wait for me there.” _Don’t you die on me_ is what I wanted to say, but I swallowed it back. I grabbed the back of his neck and initiate the kiss first. Cloud stared at me wide-eye, maybe couldn’t believe that I’m the one who start it again. But I could feel him smile against my lips.

“Er... guys, I’m gonna jump now, if you er.... Come on, babe...” Zack said sheepishly and gave us a chance to say our goodbye.

“Cloud, you be careful, okay?” Aeris touch Cloud’s cheek, and swiftly turned back to follow Zack.

“I will, thanks, Aeris.” Cloud said with a sure nod.

“I’ve got to go....I...” I mustered all my courage and quickly spurt the words out of my system. “...please be careful...I love you!” I spewed the word out quickly and turned away from him, not waiting for his answer. Why am I always this timid when it’s about being honest?? I just keep repeating what I did and I’ll regret it later.

“Seph, wait, don’t you go on me like that!” Cloud moved so fast he already grabbed my hand and turned me facing back to him. He cupped my chin and pulled it up, kissing me back with more zeal. “I love you too.” He said huskily when we broke our lips off.

My small body reacted quickly with the kiss, and he could feel the firmness that’s pushing against his thigh. Although embarassed, I let a moan out and promise to myself to be more honest. What happened, happened. But with Cloud, it’s my new journey, and I intended for it to last.

“Wait for us and don’t get reckless, ok?” I kissed him again for the last time and quickly jumped down to the adjoining roof where Zack was waiting for me.

 _“Thought yer gonna stay there and hump, man, the troopers are close. So ye better move yer ass now!”_ Reno’s voice was urgent and it was effective to make us move.

After jumped another block of roof, I looked back again at the church direction and spotted Cloud, looking back at us. Then I saw he turned around and disappeared. I hastily turned back and ran towards the black sedan that’s waiting for us behind the heap of debris and wastes.

 _Be safe, Cloud_.

 

* * *

 

 

Rude drove us back to Sector 5 just outside Aeris’ home.

“Hey, why are we coming back here?” Aeris asked angrily.

Zack replied to her, “Aeris, calm down and listen, it’s dangerous there, stay here and wait for us. Please?”

“Ye stay here, sis. It will bring no good to Tseng if ya got captured again.” Reno said to her.

She considered Zack and Reno’s word and finally get off the car. “I’ll keep the comm ready. Please be careful everyone... And you too, Seph. Cloud needs you.”

I finally looked at her, thinking that she looks so similar like her mother. I said tightly, “Yeah. I will. And I will come back to him this time.”

She glanced back at me and then smile. “Oh yeah, Mom said she love you too, before you leave.”

I stayed still for a moment, certain now that clearly she remembered me. “Please tell me what happened when all of this are over.”

“Sure. But you have to believe in mom.” She said cryptically. When I looked at her with confused gaze, she added, “ _Our_ mom... Please. Now go, help Cloud.” She said softly to the Turks.

“Will do, sis. Now go inside and locked the door, will ya?” Reno said and buckle up.

“We’ll come back with the chocobo, all right?.” Zack gave her a thumb up and raise the windshield.

I put my palms on my face, rubbing it roughly and exhaled. "How are you, Cloud?" I whisper at the communicator, not expecting him to answer.

 

There's a crackle and then, faintly, everyone could hear, low and hushed, "Seph.....help me...."


	11. Chapter 11

_Look, this is the child of the Calamity from the Sky._

_The one who shall open the door to ruin and destruction._

_The one who shall dye towns and cities with the color of the sunset._

 

My  body felt so hot today. Why is it? Did I have fever? Maybe I shouldn’t eat too much fried food. I tried to speak but my throat were so parched it’s like someone pour a glass of broken glass into it. Why can’t I move my body? It’s so cold here. Can someone put off that beeping sound? My wrist, someone tied my wrist? Why?

I tried to opened my eyes, it felt like someone just put some glue on it. When I managed to open one, I immediately close it again, it’s so painful now because of the brightness. I heard a rustling sound outside the room, and people talked in hushing tone. The light shone so bright right on top of me, and the shape of the light just reminded me of those they use for operation room.

Why am I here? The last thing that I remembered, I was turning around to face the Turks, SOLDIERs that I couldn’t recognized, and one scientist that manage to climbed all the way up to the rooftop. I looked at them as if I hate them, despise them. Sephiroth might be able to name each and everyone in front of me, but I can’t speak to him when my communicator was inside my pants.

All of the them raised their weapons: guns, swords, bows and even materias were flickering. They must be really scared of Sephiroth, to went that far despite knowing that the General could wipe all these grunts and walk away easily. Still, they tried.

And they were lucky, because I’m not the real General.

No one said anything to their General because for them, I’m only a retrieval, an item, a mission until the scientist walked forward and stood in front of everyone.

“General Sephiroth! Please come back with us. Professor are really worried about you.” He coaxed gently as if he’s persuading a tiger to return to its cage.

 _Really?_ I thought at that time as I turned around away from them, trying to buy some time for Sephiroth and the others to escape. I trailed my eyes afar and I could spot a glimmer of yellow when he ran under the roadlight. _Ran faster, Seph.... go away..._

“Don’t worry. I will not go away...” I said solemnly. My eyes stayed on the yellow speckle until it vanished. I sighed slowly, not knowing what would happen to me and turned around to look back at the whole armies. The SOLDIERs has lowered their weapon but they’re still on standby.

I walked towards them, feigning ignorance when suddenly my whole body was jolted by what I presumed later a high voltage taser. It felt as if I was hit with a thunder materia, tenfold. Sharp pain shot from my knees and when I looked down, I’m already kneeling on the floor then slowly, my face was falling closer and closer to the floor. I tried to use my hands to avoid the impact but they felt really numb and heavy. The next thing, my whole face slammed the roof so hard.

_Tch, so not cool, Cloud....._

I heard clumsy footsteps on the broken roof, someone was running towards me.

“Hey!! What are you guys doing??” It was the young scientist who rushed at me and he quickly turned my body with lots of effort. When I’m on my back, he quickly let out a flashlight. He flashed it on my eyes and then he also checked my ear. “General, can you hear me?”

“Prepare to move the retrieval.” The sergeant’s voice rang out coldly.

“Yes sir!!” A rumble of footsteps ran passed me and why was I still conscoius after getting hit like that?

“What did you shoot him with, elephant tranquilizer?? You might kill him, sergeant Mark!” The scientist said while checking my vital. He sounded a bit angry for a lab assistant.

“Tell your boss he can come to me anytime and complaint all he want later. Now move out before I’m forced to removed you, Andre.”

“Pray for your life that he’s not injured, you dim—“

There’s a sound of whizing wind and scientist’s voice ceased abruptly and the roof shook a bit.

_What happened?? Did he just shot him??_

The SOLDIER crouched in front of me and grabbing some of my hair, raise my head up. “How are you feeling, General?” He spat the last word.

Exasperated by his attitude, I mustered my whole willpower to answer him back. “You’ll... pay... for this....”

“Shut your fucking trap, dimwit. Take this guy away, stat!” Mark said while walking away from me and the body behind me. “Oh, before I forget, this is for you.” He walked back to me and aim his gun at me and without hesitation, shoot me in the back.

My whole body who was already numbed to start with now felt more relax. Seemed like one dosis was only enough to cripple me, not sedate me. _Good to know_...

As my consciousness faded away, I heard the troopers back with a stretcher. They needed six SOLDIER to lift me up there and connecting the stretcher to some kind of mechanical lock. There’s no way they could lift this body with just a bunch of Third and Second classes SOLDIER. Soon I heard the roar of helicopter rotor. Nobody said a word and they did the cleaning silently and efficiently. Soon I was lifted and locked onto the helicopter piloted by a black hair Turk and it went into the only place I have in mind.

Time pass by but it could be just minutes or it could be hours. My body still felt like lead but I could move my fingertips now. Probably the mako also helped to neutralize the chemicals inside me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

I was seated in the middle of a laboratory room. The walls was empty but one side of it was replaced with a super wide floor-to-ceiling mirror. I glanced my eyes around the room which was filled with only the necessities such as a single bed, a side-table, and a wardrobe, this place was as cold as Sephiroth the first time I met him.

 “I see you are awake, boy.” A voice erupted suddenly. I glared up trying to keep my face schooled to the source and saw a blurry hunching figure in front of me. When I focused my vision, I saw a middle-aged man with soft silky black hair, a round rimmed glasses and a dirty lab coat from behind the glass. _Talk about creepy stalker_.

“Hojo, seems like he suffer a slight amnesia as the after effect. He seems to be unable to recognize even you.” A voice stated. It was robotic, but distinctively female.

“Even me, huh? Sergeant Mark?” The professor called out for the SOLDIER who was in charge of taking me here.

“Yes sir!” He answered with a crisp salute. _He sounded so pleased, that bastard._

“How many ampule did you shoot your General with?”

“Sir! We shoot him three times as he was really hard to be sedated.”

_Three? That son of the bitch, he shot me again even after I fainted. I’m so gonna smack him good...._

”Are you trying to kill my precious son?”

_Whoa, step back ten step!... Son?! This lunatic is Sephiroth’s father?_

“With respect, sir, I don’t think the General would be killed easily with sedati-”

“You think so?” Hojo cut Mark’s word and walked to him. He lifted his hand and I could see the purplish ampule glistening under the light. He swayed the ampule in front of Mark’s eye level. “Just so you know, _sergeant_ ,” Hojo spatted at Mark’s face, “... half of this ampule could kill you with your current mako level.”

Mark didn’t say anything back. He just glared at the top of the professor’s head.

“You might want to be more careful next time I give you orders. Or this could be what inside your mako treatment next time. Do you understand me, sergeant?” Hojo said slowly. His voice was so malicious I could hear the SOLDIER gulped his saliva and fear down.

“......Yes professor.”

”Now off you go and not a single word about this or you will be sorry, deal?”

“Yes. If you’ll excuse me.” Mark hurriedly salute and went out of the room in a flash.

Hojo waited until the footstep faded and he typed on the keyboard. “Remind me to increased his mako level next time to comatose state.”

“Yes, professor.” The assistant lady answered him right away, not missing a beat.

Nobody to threaten anymore, Hojo turned his attention all to me again. He check my forehead for any bump. He clucked his tongue when he found none. He proceed with checking the area where Mark has shot me and looked pleased as the wound was already closed. “Name?” He said suddenly.

“Ch.... Seph...uh... Help me...” My head lolled around as I tried to speak louder.

“Give him some drink.” The professor ordered again. He mixed some concoction and not a minute later inject it inside me.

“You are perfect my boy. Perfect.” He chuckled wildly and his shoulder shook together with his eyes blown wide. In the blink of an eye, he stopped laughing and turned to regard the assistant. “Lucy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I need you to bring that thing out.”

“Yes sir.”

Did she has nothing else to say? Her voice was cold and there’s no sign that she’s human or even alive. But when she walked away, her hips sway side to side and although she’s wearing that big ugly as fuck white scientist robe, her beauty shone out.

Hojo eyed her openly as she walked away, that pervert. How someone like him could be on the top of the games was beyond me.

“I can’t wait until I have your body.” He suddenly said to me turning around faster than a spring toy. Limp like sand, I force my mouth shut and wait for him to continue. “It’s a pity that second time transmutation failed. If not, I’ll be shagging her right now.”

“In your dream, bastard.” I would spat it as venomously as I could, but I’m feeling drifty and it’s so hard to focus.

“Not without the materia.” The sliding door opened again and this time Lucy, the assistant, walked back and handed Hojo some spheres with golden yellowish color, much like my hair color.  

“That will be all. Call a Turk for me.” Lucy nodded and in a second walked out again. Hojo waited for another whole minute before continuing. “It’s been a long time since I’m inside this body. And truthfully, I’m sick of it by now.” Hojo said casually, his fingers twirling the materia from one hand to the other.

“That’s bluntly honest and I don’t know why you don’t just shot yourself and die.” I said, not even trying to hide any sarcasm in my tone.

“Feisty aren’t we? I’m afraid I can’t do that. There’s still so much I need to do for this world, for my master, and for that, I need you. You see, the human body in this Gaia is not that strong. They broke, they rip, they die easily. They have no use at all.

“The moment I was morphed inside this body, it started to break down. Has it not because of the mako I injected, maybe I’m also deteriotated now. So we need a super human. A human with more mako than blood in his body. And we created you.” He finished with a smile so sweet like he just announced his engagement to Lucy.

“You’re delusional.” I said, trying to dig some more information. I sure hoped that this conversation was heard by the others. Damn, I hope the communicator was still on! “Morph only turned something into an item, depend on the source but you can’t turned human to another human.” I recite the phrases from the materia text book 101.

“That’s your usual, boring Morph materia. _Mine_ , does more than that, my boy.” He threw the materia upward and catch it easily.

“Tell me one thing, how did you manage to locate where I am?” I asked him slowly. Testing myself, I would say that my upper body has started to regain its strength. My mind was clearer than before and my neck was not that stiff anymore. My articulation was better too. _Keep him talking_. That’s what Sephiroth would do.  

“Boy, you dissapointed me. You don’t listen to me aren’t you?” He said, a scalpel in his hand and without any warning, he stabbed it to my arm. It just sting as if an ant bites you, which was abismal. He pulled it quickly and magically, my body felt slightly warm, and the area where Hojo just stabbed me felt slightly prickly. From the wound, a bit of shiny blood seep through, I batted an eye to him and when I looked back to my arm, the wound was gone.

“You, are my super human. Your mako level was higher than anyone else. Even higher than the brats that Hollander made.” He chuckled again, his tone swell with pride. “The mako detector would do their job for me. I don’t even need to put any chip or detector.”

He slammed his hands on my chest, pushing me back to the chair harshly. “You can’t run away from me,” he sang.

I kept myself silence. Sephiroth must be seething if he heard that. “So, if you’re not Hojo, who are you?”

“Who am I?” The maniac asked lowly, his voice so raw. “That’s something I never revealed to anyone. Not even to that lady there. I,” he paused for a dramatic effect, “...am Tetra, Mother Jenova’s right hand man.”

“Mothe—?“

“Yes, your precious Mother. You see, you have her DNA inside you since before you were born. That Lucrecia did her job well and I can’t be more lucky myself as she’s pregnant with that bastard Turk’s child!”

“Step back, rewind, I don’t understand you at all...” Damn it, why did I take the comm out, I couldn’t understand a single word he said. It’s good that they announced me with amnesia so I would pretend dumb for now.

“I’m not your father, Sephiroth. You are a child made from two human, which would make you human too, but it’s a busy and secluded life here at the lab, you know, nobody ever married or do anything here other then raise germs. And I need a guinea pig. Then, she came, telling me that she’s pregnant and she didn’t know what to do about it. You are so lucky to be there when I need you.” He laugh again, as if it’s the most normal thing happened in someone life.

“I injected Mother’s cell into her, telling her that it’s vitamin. She’s so thankful you can’t imagine.” His whole body shook like crazy now, his laugh more audible. Suddenly, he stiffened, his face change back to serious. “It took me a couple visits to the North to get the pure Mako I needed to keep you alive inside your womb and to move Mother to a warmer place.

”There, I feed her the mako that she needed. The dirty, unrefined and tainted Mako. Nibelheim’s mountain range produce so much of it I kept her there and build a lab to accomodate her body. Your real mother also came with me as she need the ‘medication.’” He said, making the air-quote to reel some reaction from me.

“That turk? Who is he?” I asked slowly, this could be a good revelation, or bad.

“Nobody important. He must have rotten out from his body down at the mansion. He deserved that! Nobody should rebel me! Include you, boy!”

The mention of the mysterious Turk seemed to enrage the entity standing in front of me. I quickly change the topic. I still want to know more about whatever I could get now he’s in the mood to answer me. “What about the transmutation?”

“I was the first to be transmuted by Jenova when the scientist found us buried under the Northern Crater. The real Hojo must be still trapped inside that block of ice or he must be dead. It’s been years.”

I tried to memorize everything he just said to me. He licked his lips, ready to go again when Lucy came back with some suited guy behind her. It’s Rude!

“Professor, the Turks.”

“Not a good timing but it will do. I need you to watch him for me. I have some preparation to do.” Hojo abruptly cut his explanation session and left the room. Dammit, he’s leaving, I need more answer to all this puzzle pieces! What should I do now?

Awkward silence was an understatement of what happened after Hojo left. Rude looked relaxed in his guarding position though and the other must be inside the building or at least Reno and Rude were inside. I left out a long sigh, trying to feel the body again after letting it tense for so long. Rude scratched his ear while looking pointedly at me, well, I think that’s what it would look like behind his sunglasses.

I looked at Lucy who’s atuned to her computer and report. I shook my head, scrunching my nose as if I’m hit with a dizzy spell. I looked down at my right thigh, hoping the Turk would get it that it’s inside my pocket.

He stayed where he was instead and bid the time. There must be a security camera or bug installed here, judging from how Rude didn’t make a noise at all, the only sound that’s audible was Lucy’s clicking at the keyboard. The clicking get more intense at some point and when she smashed the keyboard, she turned to me and smile.

She took out a gun and expertly shot Rude, right at the chest. He looked at her, eyes full of surprise and fell down on his knee, then limply fall all the way down. “Now that the bugs is gone, we can talk.”

  _Well, shit..._


End file.
